


Suikoden III - On a Sunny Day

by Streti



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden III
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Facials, Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, Swimming, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: The party's new discovery leads into an unabashed sex orgy, with Chris, Lucia, Nei, Percival, Geddoe, Augustine, and...





	1. Chapter 1

## Suikoden III - On A Sunny Day: part 1

### by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

"Hang in there!"

 

Chris put her newly acquired Water Rune into use, casting Kindness Rain on the group. Percival, slouching and grimacing from pain, was suddenly mended and refreshed as a watery aura surrounded him, and the same spell rejuvenated Lucia, whose was just tearing into the flesh of the gigantic Ghost Knight. Augustine was standing stout in his battle stance, rapier pointing forward, but he too had minor wounds which seemed to wash away. Geddoe was focusing his energies on his own rune, and the healing Rain removed from his worn body the unnatural magical pain left by the Ghost Knight's powers. Nei had barely any strength left, until the water magic made her feel she was as strong as the ocean herself, giving her a boost as she pummelled the ghastly creature. And at the center of it was Chris, absorbed solemnly in the power of her rune, her pain and exhaustion removed but also something small which she could not quite identify taken from her by the magic. Just after that, Geddoe's rune flared above his head and sizzling black spheres of electricity homed at the Ghost Knight, all hitting it with as much pain as a demon could feel. 

 

The huge armoured centaur rushed at them, trying to catch them under its feet, and the group jumped and rolled and ran away, meeting only slight damage. Even Nei had managed to stay almost unscathed between the ghostly beast's trampling feet. The creature circled around to the fighters' side in the cave opening. Now it was their turn. With all of the six in relatively good condition, they launched their fury on the severed form of the phantasm. Swords sliced or sank into seemingly bloodied flesh, a whip cracked and surreal bones crunched under punches. It was too much for the creature and it fell down. It took only a second from its death for the carcass to vanish as ill-colored mist. 

 

"Wow!" exclaimed Nei. "I hope that's that." The blood of the monster on her had vanished, and the elf girl was standing in her white and green outfit relatively clean, even her hands lacking proof of the kill. 

 

"There will be more," stated Geddoe, not pessimistic but just realistic. His lightweight black armor was clean of the monster's remains as well, like with everyone in the group. 

 

"We need to focus on the current situation," said Chris. Geddoe nodded. 

 

"Are you okay, captain Chris?" asked Percival, truly concerned though there was no need. Chris was grown to the exaggerated worrying and replied without a thought. 

 

Augustine sheathed his rapier and unseathed his rose, pressing his nose to the flower appreciatively. 

 

"Dear friends, it is in the stunning beauty of this flower that I find solace after such a trying battle, in which your bravery shone like the best gold! Even so, this beauty alone cannot comfort the weariness and unpleasantness of the contest--" 

 

"The buffoon has a point. The fight brought up a sweat," Lucia intervened. 

 

There was a collection of the loot left behind by less fortunate acquaintances of the Ghost Knight, but none of the group were very interested in scuffling through the wares for now. In common agreement, they more rather stepped out of the cave to the ledge over the beautiful scenery of lake Budehuc. The breeze at the end of the Northern Cave felt more pleasant than the draft inside. They removed some of their armor, mostly Chris and Percival because of their heavy knights' equipment, and relaxed there for a while, some sitting and some standing, not speaking much, some shuddering as their bodies let go of their tenseness. After a few moments, when everyone was starting to perk up after taking a break, the others noticed Percival and Geddoe talking and looking down from the eastern side of the ledge at something. Chris walked to them. 

 

"--haven't noticed these steps before?" asked Percival. 

 

"I guess we weren't looking for them," Geddoe replied. "They might have been made by the smugglers. Or maybe even the miners." 

 

Without warning, Percival turned around and climbed down. 

 

"Seems very solid. And look, there's a very convenient wine here." Percival tugged at the wine hanging next to him. "I'm going down." 

 

"Might as well explore," Chris said to Geddoe, who didn't reply. They followed Percival, however, and the rest of the band came soon after, with everyone soon down. 

 

Unlike the ledge high above the lake, now they were almost on the lake's level. The place where they were standing wasn't very spacious though, only about the same width between the cliff and the lake as the ledge. The uneven land continued beyond eyereach around the cliff. 

 

"Well, let's see if there's anything here," Chris directed. So they walked along the path, hoping that there would be no monsters around to attack them. While comfortable enough for passage, the place would have been nightmarish for a battle. 

 

"Hey, this is pretty nice," commented Lucia. They had come to a cove secluded by the cliffs, and by the color of the water, it looked like the lake wasn't very deep here. 

 

"Pretty nice? I say wow," Nei argued. 

 

"Oh, what beauty have we discovered," praised Augustine for his turn. The sun shone on the cove, where some shrubs and grass gave contending green to the rocks' grey and brown. The water was sparkling and splashing calmly against the rounded stone around it. They walked languidly to the pool. 

 

"Hmm... I say we could bathe here. Is anyone opposed?" Chris inquired, looking around at the group. There was silent approval, or rather, silent enthusiasm. 

 

"It's settled then." With that, she realized she didn't quite know how to go about suddenly undressing herself in front of the others. Their unabashedness helped, though. Everyone went a bit further and started removing the rest of their equipment and clothing, each in their own way. Geddoe started removing his outfit in a calm and orderly fashion, while Lucia undressed in a snap, her ebony skin revealed almost instantly. Augustine was very meticulous but still brisk, while Nei and Percival seemed to be a bit shy, working slowly on their apparel, although they could afford to take their time with their light clothing. 

 

"Captain, aren't you going to..." Percival asked of Chris, awaking her from her thoughts. 

 

"Oh yes, I am." 

 

Lucia was already sliding into the water as Chris started to unbutton her shirt, her skin meeting the light of the day little by little. One by one they had shed their clothes, and jumbles of clothes lay on the ground with their owners scurrying into the water. Chris smiled to herself. She couldn't have helped noticing that Percival seemed to be a bit more in a hurry to the water than the others, perhaps because of the half-erect male member bopping happily as he hopped ahead. She too had finished undressing, and proceeded for the pool calmly, enjoying the gentle breeze and the warm sunlight on her naked skin. Not really wanting to step into the water right away, she stopped at the pool's edge and watched the others. Lucia was far on the lake already, with Geddoe cathching up to her. Augustine, who had just gotten into the pool, was walking in the shallow water, with Nei and Percival swimming a bit ahead of him. He had a rather nice, firm butt, Chris noted. 

 

Suddenly Augustine splashed down into the water, to emerge back up instantly, his long hair floating on the surface. 'So that's where the shallows end,' Chris thought.

She too lowered herself into the water from the edge, meeting the bottom at below knee depth, and advanced, feeling the slightly chilly water slowly envelop her legs. Then she jumped forward and started a brisk breast stroke. Geddoe and Lucia were heading back already, both seemed to be good swimmers. Augustine, ahead of her, seemed to be taking it slower, enjoying himself, and Percival and Nei had stopped midway, just floating around. Now that she had got over the initial shock, the water wasn't too cold at all, it was actually rather warm. And it felt wonderful on her skin, the clear shining blue lake liquid massaging her body, she could just feel herself relaxing completely as she swam, with the caresses of the water all over her naked form. 

 

Augustine had picked up the pace, speeding like a shark around Nei and Percival, who were just floating languidly there in the water. Chris wouldn't have thought the narcissist to be the character to show off and taunt in such a way. It didn't seem self-absorbed enough to consider others even to try and provoke them.

'Maybe we are different beings here in the water, having lost our legs to stand on and removed from our safe haven on the land,' she considered.

 

Lucia and Geddoe swam to her side. "Isn't the water wonderful?" asked the dark-skinned blonde, Lucia. 

 

"I had forgotten," Chris replied. 

 

"Haven't swam for a while huh?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"I thank the water spirits for allowing us to relish their gift. Do you Zexens thank your Saint Loa for the water as well?" 

 

Chris thought for a second. "Sometimes." 

 

"It is nice," commented Geddoe. It wasn't much, but the older mercenary commander was the silent type. 

 

"Last one back to the shore is a furrfly!" exclaimed Lucia suddenly. 

 

"What?" voiced Chris before it hit her. A glance over her shoulder showed Lucia already making her way back towards the shore. Chris didn't have time to care about what Geddoe was doing other than making sure she wouldn't bump into him. Soon she was in Lucia's wake, with Geddoe steadily on her side, their propelling disturbing the lake's calm thoroughly with water jetting, spattering and foaming, and Chris was gaining on Lucia, but they were also nearing the shore, and the dark-toned woman didn't seem fazed by the Silver Maiden's chase, both dashing furiosly through the water. They were almost side by side when the shore neared, putting the last push in, but at the last moment Chris sped past, and it was a pale hand that first touched the rocky edge. Lucia screeched to a halt just after Chris, and Geddoe hadn't been far behind. All three gathered near the edge, huffing, until finally they had enough breath to spare for talking again. 

 

"You won -hahh- Lady Chris," Lucia admitted. 

 

"Ooh... hehe," Chris replied, leaning against the edge. "Just Chris please." 

 

"I was -huhh- never -hhh- the best of swimmers -ngh-, even in my day," Geddoe offered. 

 

"We understand, Sir Furrfly," retorted Lucia, causing Chris to giggle in her exhaustion. Geddoe just gave Lucia a look, which made her laugh too. 

 

Geddoe let it pass and suggested they would swim to the pool. The other group seemed to be returning to the shore too, though not with a jet of water behind them. They got to the shallows and Chris got out of the water. 

 

"Ugh, I need to lie down," she said and picked a nice spot for herself, laying down on the ground. Geddoe and Lucia settled for sitting in the pool, where the rocky bottom was smooth and pleasant enough. While Chris let the sun dry her, the other two relaxed, leaning on the poolside with their lower bodies in the warm enough water, creating a sweet soothing feeling. 

 

Chris leaned back and closed her eyes. She could hear the water's splashing, the buzz of nature's sounds, and the other two. She couldn't help noticing when Lucia said, "It seems not all parts of you have lost their energy." 

 

"Hah." Geddoe. 

 

Silence for a while, some bird in the distance, the unrecognizable chatter of the other group. It seemed to be coming closer, and soon she heard more splashing near the pool. Then, someone lay near her. 

 

"I hope you don't mind." Percival's voice. 

 

"Not at all," she replied, keeping her eyes shut. A slight blush spread on her cheeks, though, when she realized they could all gaze upon her form and privates without her knowing, but she decided to cast such thoughts aside and just relax. 

 

But she couldn't, now that the thought had entered her head. She thought about what it would be like if she knew she was being watched, not by an intimate lover, but a whole group of people, but with the same purpose as a lover would, and she couldn't but advance the thought further. She felt a slight yearning-- 'This is ridiculous. They wouldn't want sex here. Even if the men got a bit of a raise, it's only natural. A swim and a bath, there's no more here. They're just comfortable nude, they don't lose themselves into fantasies just because their kits are off. Oh Loa, I'm being such a teenager.'

 

Chris opened her eyes and raised herself on her elbows. Lucia, Augustine and Geddoe were relaxing in the pool of water, Lucia sitting at the other side and the men on the other, the opening to the lake between them. Nei was some way away from the men, sitting on the ledge, her feet in the water. And Percival— the moment Chris's eyes looked left, they caught Percival's manhood, proudly erect. She didn't know what to think. Her eyes moved on, up his partly dried, well-defined body, to his face. Now his eyes were closed. He seemed to be trying to act nonchalant, even though he was blushing slightly. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Chris asked softly, turning her gaze to the horizon, where Budehuc castle stood. There was no reply. "Were you looking at me?" she asked, careful to add a tone of admonishment to her voice. 

 

Percival was silent for a moment still. "Perhaps," he finally admitted, casually, eyes still closed. 

 

"Aren't you going to do anything about that?" Chris inquired. She noticed that the rest of the group had developed an interest towards their discussion. 

 

"About what?" he replied. 

 

"That rod of yours. Or do you want some line and a hook so you can fish for us?" 

 

Percival couldn't stifle a chuckle. Then he relented. "I'm sorry. It seems to have a mind of its own. Even thinking about the lizards isn't helping." 

 

There was a laugh from Lucia. Chris had a number of ideas from that, and her mouth opened into an enchanting smile as well. 

 

"If it's so stubborn, how about stroking it off?" she suggested in a burst of light-headedness. 

 

Percival's eyes flashed wide open, "What?" 

 

"I wouldn't mind!" shouted Lucia to him. 

 

The embarrassed Percival tried to laugh it off as a joke, but when there were no more laughs to reassure him, he sat up and surveyed the others. They were all looking intently at him, and he could feel the tension of the situation in the air. The buxom Lucia's eyes were burning with the dare. Oh how beautiful those full dark-skinned breasts were. Geddoe was his usual cool self, but with a glint of encouragement in his eye. Augustine was complacently curious, even though Percival caught him stealing a glance of Lucia. Nei had an air of innocent interest about her. Percival's gaze shifted to Chris, her naked beautiful body next to him, an alluring silvery pubic bush between her perfect legs, her womanly form turned towards him, accentuating the curve of her hips, her goddesslike breasts so near he could reach them if he dared, and finally, he raised his eyes in admiration to look at Lady Chris's face, her hair open, an eased smile rarely seen on her solemn visage, and her eyes filled with such determination as if she was heading into battle. 

 

So he challenged her. 

 

"Only if you pleasure yourself as well, captain." 

 

Her features showed surprise briefly, but she hid it well, and didn't even think before answering, "Deal." 

 

Full aware that everybody was still watching him and Chris, Percival laid back down and without a second thought, took his hand to the standing member. It was really hard, and demanding to be roused. He took a seasoned grip of the shaft and stroked down, revealing the rest of the head from under the foreskin. Back up -- 'feels so good' -- and down again, and again, picking up the pace, finding a rhythm, his cock in joy. 

 

Having observed enough, Chris knew she had to honor her part, and laid back down as well, spreading and bending her legs, providing easy access to her silver-haired muff for herself as well as the eyes of the three bathers. Her hand slid along her skin like a snake to her nether lips, her fingers meeting moistness, and she relaxed and let go of herself as she caressed her sensitive flesh. Chris' other hand caressed the rest of her wired body, her touch sizzling like the aftersparks of a lightning spell all over her skin. She was keeping her eyes mostly half shut, but once in a while she opened them to look around herself, mostly at Percival. It seemed he was doing the same, and at one point their eyes met. In the midst of self-inflicted pleasure, their sensuality fully revealed, the gaze Chris and Percival shared was so intimate that it made her heart pound with feeling, and his affection for her grow even more. 

 

Percival and Chris' show had made the spectators rather wiggly. The Silver Maiden, the Light Hero, Chris Lightfellow, was before them, indulging unabashedly in bodily pleasure, her fingers working at her seeping womanhood and her chest heaving, bringing attention to those curves normally hidden under armor. It was the worst when she looked at them, a blush on her cheeks and a look of wanton bliss in her eyes, her beautiful features radiating sensuality. The blood ran hot in Augustine's and as much in Geddoe's veins, and even the two women could not help but be taken. Their eyes rested more on Percival, though, whose passion and pleasure excited Lucia and Nei, even more than the sight of his naked body, toned in the duties of a knight. 

 

Nei decided there was no point in holding herself back anymore, and followed Chris' example, spreading her legs, still sitting on the margin of the pool, and leaning back to get in the best position to fondle her dripping cove. Geddoe and Augustine meanwhile had moved over to Lucia, and by her wordless approval, their lips and hands fondled and adored her ebony skin. Relishing in their handling, Lucia held her eyes lightly shut and thus let herself feel more fully the kisses, not knowing where the next would touch, be it her full breasts, her back, neck, lips, or all over her arms. Now and then she could feel their appendages brushing against her legs under the water. Having enjoyed enough, she opened her eyes and extended her hands, surprising both men by grabbing their erect shafts. 

 

"It seems you're under a lot of pressure here in the water," Lucia said with a sultry voice. She lifted the two men up from the water by their cocks, and could finally admire the wet organs from close range. 

 

"Such joy, to be handled by Karayan beauty," Augustine praised. 

 

"I was wondering when he'd start up," commented Geddoe. But even his cool demeanor was blown away, when Lucia without a word bent and slid her mouth over his member. His stiff handle caressed by her soft lips and tongue made him sigh. Augustine, meanwhile, was in her grasp as she stroked him, his manmeat hot despite the water. 

 

"I must say, my dear Lucia, I am completely astounded at how naturally you act in this situation. Leaving petty shame aside, you are at ease where most would be shy of their need and deed." 

 

Lucia took her mouth of Geddoe's meat, which was now more wet with saliva than water, as was her mouth, liquid drippling down her chin. Her features were sharp but eye-appealing, and Augustine met that legendary gaze when Lucia looked up at him. Her eyes could at the same time sting the worst foes and wrap friends in amazed admiration of their intelligent allure. "As you say, it's natural," she simply responded to Augustine, and brought her mouth down on him, drawing forth a murmur of pleasure. 

 

Nei's assault on her womanhood wasn't as relentless as Chris'. The elf girl was enjoying herself without rush, caressing her puffy lips gently, or probing her wet snatch slowly with her fingers, emitting quiet whimpers. Nei was feeling relaxed in an almost mischievous way, taking pleasure in watching Chris and Geddoe and the threesome. She was no sore sight herself, the sun basking on her naked skin and making the wetness on her body glisten, especially on her thighs, fingers and around her green pubes. She had a healthy blush on her face and a self-confident look in her eyes as she observed the others. 

 

Chris and Percival had turned their bodies towards each other, and without a word they were still looking at each other, their faces flushed with the pleasure. Chris' hair was draped sexily over her face, as she moaned and sighed in pace with the burning touch of her fingers in her pussy and on her love nub. Percival was stroking himself fervently while his other hand caressed Chris' skin, its softness highly pleasing to his fingers. His fingers passed the roundness of her breasts, trailing down the soft curve and over the pointing nipple of the upper one, then circling around to the other. Chris was trembling, but it wasn't because of Percival, rather all the built-up tension that was about to break, and she was trying to cope with it, lost in a bliss that made her body ache all over. 

 

"Aaagh!" Chris screamed and gained the attention of everyone, from the men enjoying Lucia's ministrations, Nei in her masturbatory stupor, to even making Lucia stop and see. Chris came wantonly under their eyes, her loins jerking back and forth, her head thrashing and feminine wetness flowing all over her thigh, her other leg held up. Percival was gritting his teeth, no longer able view the spectacle before him, because he too was at breaking point. Whimpering helplessly, he came, the cock in his hand spewing its seed all over Chris' stomach, hand, pelvis and thigh, and on the ground. Still squeezing his meat, he was spent to the bottom of his body and soul, his cum trailing down or lying in clear strands all over the heaving Chris' skin and silvery bush. Her mind was clouded, because heaven tends to be cloudy, with an nondescript happy smile, a burning blush and a hazy look on her face. She and Percival were happy to just be there, their bodies warm all over, their sexes sloppy and still emanating gratifying sensations, minds blank with pleasure. 

 

"You came too..." 

 

"Yes, I, uh..." 

 

Chris rubbed the mess on her stomach with her hand, and when she raised the hand and spread her fingers, the sperm stretched viscously between them. Then she licked the cum on her fingers lewdly, teasing Percival. Looking at his beautiful captain, blushing and glowing with post-orgasmic heat, licking and sucking her slimy digits, Percival was too overwhelmed to say anything, although his expression said a lot. 

 

Lucia was saving her hands the work and letting her tits handle Augustine's cock, while Geddoe's pecker was back in her mouth. Augustine was enjoying the exquisite sensation with all his soul, fucking Lucia's full bust with his eyes closed, chin high up and mouth drawn small in an expression of appreciation. It was as if the feeling of thrusting his rod between the soft, slick globes was near orgasmic to him. Geddoe, meanwhile, was sliding his piece contently in and out between Lucia's lips, his hands holding her hair lightly, her tongue giving his meat the occasional quick lick while she massaged Augustine's moving piece with her full tits. 

 

Eventually, Lucia let go of her busts and took Augustine's rapier to her hand again from between her breasts. His mustached visage was emflamed with lewd lust, all of his essence seemingly concentrated on the sensations of his love muscle, about to erupt. But Geddoe got there first. Just when Lucia was slipping her mouth off him, the eyepatched veteran grunted, and a torrent of seed gushed through his manhood, splashing into the Karaya chief's mouth and then on her face. Wracked by his sudden orgasm, Geddoe was suddenly helpless to the intense sensations overloading his mind, and he could only look through a squinted eye as his cock spewed sperm on Lucia, most of the load now ending up on her chest and full bosom, with some running down her hand. The sudden sight of her beautiful brown skin splashed with thick cum pushed Augustine over the edge as well. He bellowed low and earnestly when his body exploded and his pole shot out burst after burst, two cocks going off at the same time and adorning her luscious bosoms with their spooge. She was in heat as he stroked off the two males, watching them ejaculate on her and feeling the hot splashes of the cum rain on her skin, breathing heavily with her excitement. After a very short while which had seemed to last a lot longer, it was over. 

 

It was slightly odd to Chris that she and Percival had already masturbated together, but were only now kissing. He wasn't a very aggressive kisser, enjoying it together with her. She was on top of him, overwhelming him, her breasts pressed against his firm chest and the wetness on her body being rubbed back to him. The position was better for their hands as well, hers holding his head, and her fingertips caressing his hair as her tongue licked the underside of his, with his hands roaming her back and eventually making their way between their bodies, grabbing her busts.

'And that's not all he has in mind... wow!' she thought to herself.

Percival had slid his hand between their bodies and down to her mound, sending pleasant sensations through her. After a while, Chris backed down her body a bit, and was met with proof of his youthful vigor brushing against her ass. He had an inquisitive look in his eyes, and looked almost innocent. Chris thought of saying something, but words weren't really needed. She lifted her pelvis a bit and took hold of the hard member, holding it fast as she lowered herself onto it. She missed her target on the first try, but the second try succeeded, and Chris closed her eyes in enjoyment as Percival's hardness made its way into her. Although she couldn't see it, Percival closed his too. 

 

She started slow, rocking gently back and forth, enjoying the sensual shaft inside her. It was no surprise to her when his hands came back to her tits, and she liked it especially when he twirled his fingertips around her nipples. And speaking of nipples, Chris got some on her back, too. A pair of breasts pressed against her skin, she guessed it was Nei. 

 

There was a silent voice right behind her. "Hey..." She felt pair of feminine hands on her skin, caressing her arms gently. "You seem to be having fun." Nei sounded a bit shy, in words at least. There were kisses and caresses at her shoulders and upper back. 

 

"I like that," the rocking Chris sighed to Nei, which made the kisses fuller, and the elf's hands made their way to Chris' sides, then to her stomach, meeting the wetness there. Nei withdrew her hand, but only to taste it by the sounds of it, and continued her exploration up her body, meeting Percival at her busts. From there they trailed down Percival's arms. 

 

"You have nice strong arms, but not too strong," she told him, her voice sounding what Chris could only describe as 'cute', even compared to Nei's normal voice. She moved from behind Chris and placed kisses on her arms and hands, held steady on Percival's stomach, and moved fluently from her to him. Noticing she had a "competitor", Chris upped her pace, turning the well-lubricated pleasure machine up a hitch as she watched Nei proceeding up Percival's body, kneeling beside him. 

 

"Are you coming yet?" asked Chris, reading Percival's excitement. 

 

"N-no," he stuttered, alternating his attention between Chris and Nei. 

 

"Good." 

 

Geddoe felt powerless, swaying as he stood with his now spent, cum-dripping cock still in Lucia's hand, and he simply had to sit carefully down in the water, sighing with satisfied tiredness. Lucia dipped her hands in the water, and now wet with both water and cum, brought them on her tits.

"Oh my," the dark beauty teased, hands lightly on her sperm-covered breasts. Then she took Augustine's slightly shrunken member gently back into her mouth, cleaning it but spreading some cum on Augustine's crotch and legs. When she was done, she gave a relishing smack and a sexy look up at the overwhelmed man. "Perhaps it's my turn now?" She stood up and they kissed shortly, after which the cum-decorated Karaya chief waded through the water, passing the sitting Geddoe and ruffling his hair briefly, her ass swaying gently, and rose out of the water. 

 

Percival had taken his hands to Nei, on all fours over him, her perky breasts pointing at him, and he explored her body with excited appreciation, eventually venturing over her bush to her dripping pussy. 

 

"No, not like that. Like this," she guided, and placed her hand over Percival's, guiding it into an exciting rub. Just then he felt Chris get off his member, and when he saw her getting on all fours over him, legs spread, he couldn't turn down the inviting sight of her silver-haired muff. Percival got out from under Nei and on his knees behind Chris, making her moan and himself murmur when he plunged into her. 

 

"Hey!" exclaimed Nei, who was getting pretty needy. She walked over to Chris, who looked up at her with surprise. It didn't take her long to get the idea, though, and she was quickly burying her face in Nei's green bush, helped by the way the busker was leaning her lower body slightly forwards. Wetness was running down her thighs, and Chris' too, and the knight's face was getting sloppy with the musky liquid, mmh'ing into the moaning Nei's grotch as she licked her. Chris was basically supporting herself on Nei, her arms wrapped tightly the elf's butt, her hanging bosoms jiggling as Percival fucked her. 

 

Then suddenly Nei stopped it, stepped over Chris and separated Percival from his captain. Without explanation, she kneeled to his member and took it in her mouth, tasting of Chris all over. After licking it clean of Chris' fluids, she kissed Percival lustfully and forcefully. Her weight was enough to throw the unaware Percival back on the ground. She said only "You too." before proceeding astride over Percival's mouth. Meanwhile, Chris was climbing back on to ride Percival, the lust on her flushed face obvious again. 

 

Augustine's mouth had visited many a woman during his travels, and like all others, Lucia had her own nuance, and her womanhood was unique in its exact size and form. Although he really enjoyed her taste and feel, the pleasure wasn't all his, with Lucia sighing heavily, her hands pressing the noble's head to her twat. She found his elated sounds of appreciation funny, no man before had ever been that excited about lapping her up, but he was rather good, and he was making warm fuzzy clouds fill her head, her seedy bosom heaving with her excitement. Lucia noticed Geddoe farther on the lake, he seemed to have recovered enough to go for another swim. She decided to lift Augustine's head up by his hair, his face and outstretched tongue dripping her fluids, and looked him in the eyes - such self-assurance, almost like a predator toying with its prey. 

 

'Let him play with his toy then.' She pressed him back to her yearning center, not wondering if he minded his hair being grasped like she was doing, and her grasp only tightened when his tongue started to mercilessly aggravate her clit. Her blood was boiling and making her woozy, and Augustine only continued his mission to her sensitive places, drawing out full moans. Then it started, she could feel herself climbing like she was going up stairs, each harder to endure than the last, but the last stair wasn't there and she fell, weightless and oblivious where she was, barely registering how she arched her back suddenly, her nub burning and still touched by his tongue, a yell erupting from her mouth and her body hot and cold at the same time. 

 

The smell was feminine, it looked soft, inviting, wet, her slit framed with green, and Percival was seeing to it with her tongue and fingers, daring to lick her nub, and it wasn't too much for her, only made her wild and loud, and she wasn't the only woman there making noise, and he couldn't believe it, a threesome with Nei and his captain, exciting him beyond anything he could remember, his shaft twitching in Chris' cunt, the lovely Lady working his hard and powerful tool for her own pleasure, and not being shy about letting it be heard. He found it hard to concentrate. 

 

"Lady Chris, ung, please, slower," he pleaded. 

 

"Okay, soldier boy," she replied. As she slowed her pace, it made it possible for Nei to lean over to the silver-haired maiden, surprising her with a deep kiss. Chris' nipples tingled as she continued her kiss with another woman, their tongues embracing each other, and extended her arms to the elven girl's petite breasts. She was feeling tipsy in the head, but Nei seemed to be feeling even more, drunken of her passion, and more went to her head every second. Then a high-pitched moan emerged from her, and she was still kissing Chris, holding on to her, desperately, her body shuddering and arching to its limits, breaking free of the kiss of Chris' mouth and giving her a hard time supporting the orgasmic elf, who was squeezing her and pressing onto her, jerking forcefully. 

 

Finally exhausted, Nei let out a most content "Ohh..." and Chris' sex smile grew more pronounced for a while. Nei leaned back onto her, eyes closed and head drooping, sweat all over her skin and her breathing heavy. Chris was still moving her pelvis gently, but even that was evidently too much for Percival. 

 

"Captain! Please, take me out, I'm about to go!" he agonized. It was funny to Chris that Percival still addressed her by rank, but she stopped her movement, giving Nei time to let her go, and carefully rose off him, her legs shuddering with need, the need which dripped down from her and had coated his member. 

 

"You've been so nice to us, and we don't expect you to stop now, do we Nei?" 

 

Nei looked at her slightly puzzled. "Uh... no?" she ventured. 

 

"Right. So, stand up for us now, Percival." 

 

Percival did as he was told, his cock throbbing and dripping, feeling like it only needed the slightest touch. He didn't stay perplexed for long, when Chris kneeled before him and dragged Nei beside her. The horny Silver Maiden kissed the busker and then turned her attention to Percival, or more accurately to his sensitive cock, then hugged Nei, blushing and looking a bit shy again, close to her and pressed her cheek to hers as she started stroking him. He was indeed very close, and his sperm flew in no time, accompanied by his helpless groan, the first strand plastering the right side of Chris' face and hair. Percival's mind flared with the pleasure spike, eyes squeezed shut, not being able to breathe, only grunting vowels. Chris enjoyed the shower, tongue extended, while Nei had burst into a laugh as Percival's blasts landed on her face. It was soon over, and Chris stopped stroking Percival. His seed was all over them, from Chris' hand and arm to their busts, but with the most of the strands deposited on their faces and some in their hair. Chris opened her eyes, Nei didn't dare yet, and as Percival opened his and looked down, he saw his captain kissing his spew off Nei, who looked paradoxically innocent covered with cum and with her eyes closed. 

 

"You're so cute," he said, and Chris instead of Nei lifted her gaze, thanking him, but she was too, the name White Knight now taking another meaning. It was an incredible sight, they looked naughty and adorable at the same time, Chris now licking Nei's eyelids clean. 

 

"Now lay me," Lucia urged, and Augustine moved up, his manhood in full stride. 

 

"Oh, certainly," he enthused, and kissed her as they joined, his rapier sliding into her slick sheath. She was hot, and most welcoming, and childbearing had not made her embrace any less cozy. They made love like familiar lovers in the height of passion, exchanging lusty kisses, then detaching for a sigh or a moan or for voicing short pleasantries, his hand or hands grasping her sweaty and still slightly milky tits, or caressing her smooth skin, her toned stomach, her face and lips, and her hands feeling his chest, playing with his hair, caressing his cheek and feeling his moustache, his fuck steady and sure and with enough vigor, her loins meeting him. 

 

"It would please me to have you from behind," he grunted, and her eyes said yes. Augustine guided her to the pool's edge, their feet in the water, and she leaned on the rock that was surfacing from under the ground there. As Augustine resumed his thrusts, he noticed that the sand, dirt and bits of vegetation clinging to her ass and back made her somehow look even more enticing. 

 

Lucia noticed Geddoe had returned from his swim trip, and might have been watching them for a while now. "C'me here, you old geezer," she called to him. Augustine, noticing him now as well, gave a broad smile. Geddoe complied with a grin that befitted the veteran, exhibiting the confidence that age gives. He placed himself in an ample position in Lucia's reach. The merc's tool had already started rising, but Lucia encouraged the process with caresses and licks, paying close attention to his stiffening member. Unexpectedly, Augustine detached from her, and she could hear him passing through the water. 

On his way to his belongings, Augustine gave an appreciative eye to the raunchy threesome, the two females licking Percival's spooge off each other. But he made his way back to Lucia before she grew impatient. Augustine scooped some water in his hands, wetted her buttocks and then re-entered her golden-haired muff. He rubbed the soap he had brought in his hands, and then rubbed some on Lucia's skin, focusing on the area around her anal opening.

 

"So that's what you had in mind," Lucia mock-scolded just before taking Geddoe's hardness in her mouth. The lake-fresh member still continued hardening when she started giving it the first thrusts into her mouth and the rubs of her tongue. 

 

Percival had reclined on the ground, while Chris and Nei detached from a cum-tasting kiss, having licked each other mostly clean of Percival's sperm. They observed each other for a while, Chris' silver eyes meeting Nei's gold.

 

"You are still hot," Nei stated, and Chris nodded. 

 

"It's my fault... let me make it up to you," she said to Chris, and placed a finger on her tongue, the winking look of her eyes reminding Chris of Nash. 

 

"Umm... just lay back," she continued, and pressed Chris lightly down. She kneeled over her, coming in for another kiss, first taking Chris' lower lip between her lips, then pressing her mouth to hers for a full embrace of their lips, but both of their tongues were too shy to make the initiative and stayed in their mouths. She moved down, her nose caressing Chris' skin, excited under her touch, and sometimes placed her mouth here and there, on Chris' bellybutton, trailing her nose through the silvery bush, wet and strong with her fragrance, almost backing over the Zexen knight captain's sensitive spot, only to reach out her tongue and give the first lap. Chris mmm'd silently, but the keen-eared elven maid picked even that up.

 

From the corner of her eye, Lucia saw Augustine throw the soap to the shore, and then felt his hands go back to rubbing the soap on her buttocks, never stopping fucking her. It wasn't long until one finger ventured near her brown rose, circling around the rim, and then making its way carefully in, then a bit deeper, lubricating her along its way. Then it withdrew, but soon he continued, and Lucia felt a tingle in her vagina, her blood getting hotter. Knowing what Augustine would do next when he withdrew from her wet cove completely, she rose without warning and stepped further into the water. Looking at Augustine and Geddoe, she said, "Think you two can give me a lift?"

 

"Seeing as you got us up, it's only fair," Geddoe remarked, and followed into the water. She backed unto Augustine, but waited until Geddoe got to her, and the two men lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Geddoe, and the men took care in inserting their cocks into her, Geddoe first into her slick pussy, and then Augustine, pushing his meat into her asshole, and they could feel her tremble in their hands.

 

"Is it too much?" Augustine asked.

 

"This isn't my first time you know," she retorted.

 

They started their carnal dance, slowly at first, then picking up speed, Lucia rising and falling in the hold, moving her loins for more contact, the men making slight thrusting motions. Augustine and Geddoe were both in tight contact with Lucia's hot and wet skin, with Lucia's soft tits pressing against Geddoe's chest, and the clan chief's round soapy butt grinding against Augustine's grotch. Geddoe also got to enjoy her frenzied kisses, and the embrace of her dripping womanhood was made tighter with Augustine filling her behind. 

 

* * *

 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mouth was gaping, and his green eyes were wide with amazement. He had seen his mother naked before, of course. But not like this. Not pincered between two men, having wanton sex in the broad daylight in what seemed a secret orgy. Even though he was far away on top of the hill, the sight still caused hardness in the pants of the peeping Hugo.

 

 

\---

To be continued in part 2! If you liked the story, why not try your own talent at lemon writing?


	2. Chapter 2

## Suikoden III - On A Sunny Day: part 2

### by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

Hugo's heart was thumping noticeably, and it seemed the blood coursing in his veins had a bit of fire in it. His eyes were glazed with the sight of the lagoon below him. It was too much for him, there was a rumbling in his body and brain. Somewhere in there, he thought he should have calmed himself, taken his eyes off them. In spite of that, his mind swirled, and even by watching secretly, he felt as if he was taking part in the scene. Watching, and somehow his eyes were on his mother the most, who was riding between two men, the veteran Geddoe, and the narcissist, Augustine. She was bare, her skin glistening with sweat and more, her moans carrying all the way to him.

He couldn't contain himself anymore. His clothes were suddenly pressing heavily against his skin. He sat up, unbuckled his belt, threw off his vest and shirt, then lowered his pants just enough to release his jutting cock from its containment. His eyes transfixed on the sight below him, his hand took to his shaft and only added to excitement tingling in his body. Now he could be seen easier, but he didn't care. Some part of him hoped for it. Percival had just laid his seed on Chris, the white maiden, and Nei, the elf songstress, and Hugo was overloaded. It just got worse when the silver-haired captain and the elven maiden started licking each other clean, both nude, and seeming to be teasing each other with their licks and kisses, while the poor Percival had fallen out of favor and out of balance.

Up and down, happily went his hand, and happily went her mother with the two men, the centerpiece of the tempered threesome, her breasts hanging full and round, enjoyably visible even to his distance.

"So! Didn't have the courage to ask me, did you?"

Hugo snapped out of his reverie and slowly turned his gaze. He hadn't quite realized yet what it meant that Lilly was standing there, self-assured as always, her hands to her sides, legs apart, admonishing him with her whole stance. The flow within his body stopped, and he could feel his shaft in his hand, burning, hard. Her features were sharp, reproachful, deep blue eyes piercing with rebuke. That is not the way they always were, especially when she forgot herself, letting her features relax into round softness, determination and self-assuredness changing into optimism.

"You think you can just come here and jacques off, do..."

Lilly stepped nearer to him and glanced at the lagoon.

"Oh my."

The warm in Hugo's veins had turned to cold, and he couldn't say anything. Luckily, Lilly was never the type to let silence fall.

"That's your mother, isn't it? And Lady Chris with Nei... oh my. And you're watching them?" She turned her gaze away, but it seemed to take effort. Her stern expression changed into enticing, and she kneeled beside Hugo to kiss him on the lips. Her gloved hand went down to his meat, and encouraged his hand back into motion.

"You should have just let me take care of it..." she said and picked off her hat, throwing it aside and descending to his member, which had not lost much of its hardness. Hugo was stunned, now he was back to watching the scene with the head of his cock in Lilly's mouth, his wanking hand now resting on her long, brownish red hair.

"Um," he said, not like he had a complaint, if not the complaints of his awareness, trying to adapt into everything that was happening.

* * *  
She could feel the heat emanating from everywhere in her body, and from Nei's on top of her. The elf's tongue was good, really good. Chris hadn't been licked like that by any man, and Nei was working upside down to boot. The touches of her tongue on Chris' lips felt wonderful, backed by her fingerwork, but she wished Nei would touch her clit already. Was she teasing her?

"Wow. You're really overflowing. *slp* And you taste good," the elf intoned casually.

"Th-thanks," Chris stuttered. She wasn't completely sure what to think of her. By the songstress' looks alone, she seemed younger than her, but with elves, that was almost always a false assumption.

Nei seemed to have changed somehow, and Chris was a bit stunned with the situation, now that it had evolved into Nei on top of her, her bare skin pressing against hers. The elf was moving slightly, sensually, as she licked the silvery muff. Her own green-framed flesh opened before Chris, drawing her attention, with Nei's wetness spread around, and more dripping from her snatch. Chris grabbed Nei by the waist and dragged her nearer, extending her tongue to catch the dripping fluid, and caressed Nei's lips with her fingers. She sighed pleasantly, and before Chris could get properly started, Nei's tongue had trailed to her nub, making her moan loudly.

Lucia, Geddoe and Augustine had gotten out of the water again. Augustine was lying on a soft spot, which was good because she had Lucia's weight on top of him, and his cock in her tight ass. Geddoe was doing most of the work, thrusting into Lucia's warm cove, again exhibiting levels of emotion not common to the laid-back professional. Lucia was very much enjoying her double take, moaning with delight. Her blood was racing, making her whole body feel very alive, giving more potency to the sensations of her skin touching other skin, the heat in her nether regions, and the feel of their hands on her. Geddoe was mostly holding her waist for support, but Augustine had his hands free to feel her lovable breasts, or to snake a hand to rub her snatch, which Geddoe didn't seem to mind or even notice, after which he offered his seasoned fingers for her tasting.

Out of nowhere, another hand lay down on her breasts, and then there was a swoosh as a head appeared and planted kisses on her chest, mostly on the roundness of her bosom. She was surprised, but not distracted. It was Percival, who had risen back up, watching Nei and Chris, but had decided not to bother them - and to sample another of the day's offerings. Lucia dragged his head to hers, and kissed her passionately, making it obvious he was welcome. Lucia could just reach his erect cock, drawing a whimper from the knight when she started stroking him. Still holding him by his ruffled hair, she moaned and whimpered into his mouth under Geddoe's appreciative gaze.

* * *

"Mmm, yes... -slrp-" Lilly was slowing down, but her mouth still felt incredible to Hugo. He felt like his blood was running in separate directions in his body, clashing and mixing together. The tumultuousness in his body quietened down as Lilly removed his mouth from his member, leaving it jutting up, needy and wet with her spit. His head was slightly dizzy, so he barely heard her say, "Get down now," but when she pushed him by his chest, he got the clue. She had opened her shirt partly, and her breasts were out in the open daylight, held in the squeeze of her shirt and jacket, perfect round forms accentuated by the support of the fabric, tiny nipples standing up proud.

She hadn't quite removed her pants, just lowered them enough to reveal her pussy and take Hugo's cock inside her. It always felt so good, sending tingles throughout her body, feeling like his member was the perfect match for her hole. She looked down at him, seeing him as inquisitive and enthusiastic as ever, although it pleased Lilly that for now, she was his mystery, his quest to pursue. His hard organ probed the corners of her cavern as she rode him, more certain of herself than he was of himself. It was all pretty silent except for the squelching sounds of their lovemaking, even the moans carried from below were quite faint.

Somehow they ended up in a different position, she didn't know if it was her or him that had taken them there, but he was fucking her from behind, her pants still down only to her knees, just enough to provide him full access to her womanhood. She could feel how wet she was, and how she needed him, seeing how long it was since their last fuck, but before she could really approach climax, he yelled "Ah! You feel so good... I'm going, going to..."

The daughter of the governor of Tinto moved herself off the Karaya boy's cock. From his breath and pace it was obvious he was going to come, and this boy couldn't quite yet restrain himself yet. She got behind Hugo, and took hold of his cock, her pussy still wet and unsatisfied.

"You weren't this energetic before. Is it because you were watching your mother?" Lilly teased, stroking the helpless Hugo's cock as her other hand roamed her bare chest, caressing his skin and playing with his nipples. Kneeling near the edge of the cliff, Hugo was completely at her mercy. He loved getting his skin caressed by Lilly, especially since she had removed her gloves, her fingers squeezing his hardness, the pressure building...

"Ah! Nggh! Oh... Aaaaah!" Lilly didn't give him any mercy, instead she just kept jerking him as he came, his cum flying over the cliff, his mind flaring time after time. Spurt after spurt flew into the air, while she was kissing his neck, her lips pressing on his skin time and again, her tongue flickling from between them. He could only yelp in her grasp, until he was completely exhausted, his seed fallen beyond the edge of the cliff and the ground before him.

* * *

The foursome had switched positions, and Augustine was behind Lucia, holding her firm buttocks as he helped himself again and again into Lucia's willing, soap-slick anus. She was laying on top of the lucky Geddoe, whose hard tool was plumbing her dripping wet love canal. Lucia's slick breasts were just in front of him, glistening with sweat and Geddoe's saliva, and only getting wetter as he kept licking and caressing them. Her nipples were erect with her arousal, and it felt as if the buds themselves were asking his tongue to keep working on them. Geddoe was happy to oblige. It had been ages since his last orgy like this, and it felt even better now.

Lucia had already gotten Percival up to speed with her oral attention to his poker, and there was no sign in his excitement and the hardness of his member that he had already come twice. Even though Percival was absolutely enjoying it, Lucia wasn't actively focusing on him, even when she seemed to be sucking him intently, moaning around his meat, her closed eyes adding to the mysterious allure of her beauty. Somewhere, the invidual acts had dropped out from her consciousness, and she was floating in air, with three men around him, her sense of smell filled with their scent, the continual thrusts of their cocks shocking her and feeling everywhere in her body, joined to them, together with them, with no separation between them, nothing between their bodies.

* * *

In their hazy lust, neither the foursome nor Chris and Nei had noticed the arrival of a few onlookers. Behind a small groove of the rock, Hugo was peeking at her mother's lewd activities, while Lilly lay completely hidden, sitting on the ground with her pants off. Her large hat was also lying on the side. They had climbed down a vine and scrambled to their hiding place, acting completely out of the whim of the moment, their hearts still beating furiously for fear of getting caught. Curiously so, because in such a situation, it would be tough to say who could be getting caught, and by whom. Hugo hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on, and Lilly admired his lean upper body while teasing her soft flesh with one finger, but she wanted more.

"Hey! Don't you think it's my turn for a change?" she whispered as loud as she dared.

He turned his head towards her, but his eyes seemingly tried to turn so far right, back to the larger group, that they would have seen through the side of his skull if that was possible. "Uh... yeah. I guess." He glanced at the scene one last time, then found the determination to get down to Lilly. The teen boy was still somewhat timid in his advances, even though the more aggressive Lilly had taught him some sexual brazenness. As he leaned in for a kiss, Lilly placed her hand on his neck and dragged him down for quicker contact. Their lips met, probing and testing and playing, bringing up the heat in both of the teenagers' bodies. Their tongues joined the play briefly once, twice, but mostly stay put. The naked flesh of one excited the other's hands to explore, on Hugo's bare back, all the way underneath the backside of his pants, and on Lilly's smooth thigh, with Hugo's fingers feeling the heat from his cove increased a hundredfold.

Suddenly Lilly broke off from Hugo. "This is nice, but I really meant... this," she said and got up to her knees, to claim Hugo's spot for observing Lucia and the others.

The pushed-aside Hugo grumbled in protest. Lilly didn't mind. While she had a great view of Lucia, she was more interested in Chris and Nei. Even with the spectacle of the foursome, it was impossible not to be aware of the two women, who were both moaning a lot louder than Lucia. Lilly would never have expected such of the White Maiden, much less with another woman, and even less seeing it with her own eyes. They were laying on the ground opposite of each other, their legs spread and their crotches together, in a tribadism position. Lilly was even hotter than before, feeling the warmth on her face and all over her body as she watched Chris and the elf maiden rub their vulvas furiously together, writhing and twitching, holding desperately on to the ground, frigging their clits or fondling their flushed, sweaty bodies with their hands.

Suddenly she whimpered, and quickly ducked to avoid any attention to the noise. Hugo had snuck his head between her legs and started licking enthusiastically. His tongue was lapping just the right part of her pussy, the upper part of her lips and the area of her sensitive nub. Without the initial surprise, Lilly could enjoy his tongue-adoration in silence, and carefully lifted her head to survey the situation. Lucia and the three men were still immersed in each other, while Chris and Nei seemed to be even more frantic than before. Maybe it was the effect of Hugo lapping her dripping muff, but Lilly found the White Maiden's red-tinted naked skin and her proud bosoms a very sensual sight she couldn't take her eyes off. Or perhaps it was the sense of passion that she felt by relating to Captain Lightfellow. She was obviously on the edge, and it didn't surprise Lilly, only delighted, when she came.

Nei was able to look as well when her temporary lover climaxed again, the wrecking of the orgasm only making her more sensual. Chris' flushed face was completely focused on the intense sensations, and her moans were filled with a thoroughly captivating, womanly freedom and energy, while her body rocked and rolled, involuntarily still rubbing against Nei's happy snatch, her chest and hips moving back and forth, and her leg accidentally kicked into the air, with the toes squeezing together, the pressure inside all of her body trying to escape through her extremities. When it was over, Nei detached from the contently sighing woman's legs and crawled over to her, kissing her body and lips, caressing her cheeks and hair. Chris was exhausted, but enjoyed the attention.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, sounding almost self-righteous, then withdrew back into the cover of the rock wall. Iku had already witnessed the torrid scene taking place in the cove, and didn't seem nearly as fazed as her boyfriend, Franz. "They say they will see into reports about an otherwordly monster here, and then... *this* turns up!"

"Oh, Franz. You need to loosen up. Isn't this place beautiful?" Quickly, before Franz could grab that opportunity, Iku continued, "It's okay for them to relax for a while, isn't it? Besides, don't you think lakes are romantic? Remember that time at Lake Cielle?--" She leaned towards him, trailed her right hand across his chest, and brought her lips close to his. She could feel his nervousness.

"Come now... wouldn't you like to be there, with them? Isn't there anyone-- that you like?" she said, just inches from his face. He swallowed, she kissed him, quick and light.

Franz's eyes averted hers, and he stayed silent for a while. Then, "Maybe," he admitted.

Iku's hand trailed further down Franz's body, and her head was close to his, teasing, for a look into his eyes, making it harder for him to breathe.

"Let's go in there, darling," and another kiss to persuade.

Some parts of Franz just weren't willing to let go. He knew that he had to make a stand now, or else she'd take matters into her own hands and drag him along with her. That day on the misty mountain lake had been perfect, the scenery too beautiful to-- resist.

"No. We can't. These kinds of things don't keep secret. Everybody would know! It's not proper."

Iku kissed him again, deeply, and at least he didn't resist the kiss, their lips tingling.

"Make you a deal," Iku said, and her eyes seemed to be getting deeper, her hand making its way on his crotch. "I'll blow some spirit into you. You'll get a head-start, if you promise it won't be the end of this picnic..."

Franz's determination was shaking. 'Do I really want to miss something like this? I've never done anything like this before... But it's not like I haven't given in to some urges.' He was excited and nervous, but Iku was smelling so great, and it seemed he was more excited than nervous, and then, the voices coming from the other side, he wanted to be a part of them, he was going to have to do it, but he was going to have to make sure he was getting what he wanted.

"You'll take it, in your mouth?"

Iku's eyes narrowed into a smile together with her lips. "Yes."

* * *

It was simply getting too much for Augustine. Lucia's anal passage was welcoming his cock every time it entered with a tight embrace, but it was slick enough to slide his tool in and out in the rapid succession Augustine needed right now. The feeling of her round buttcheeks in his hold and his meat fucking her rectum inspired him to praise: "Beautiful... Ahh... What a beautiful ass!" He had gone over his limit already, and just then, already pulling back, he jetted the first of his load, his shaft still in Lucia's anus. His cockhead exited the cavern and was thrust forward right again, this time up the cleft of her cheeks, where it rested and jerked as his load flew all over Lucia's backside. His copious white seed covered her lower back, and the rest Augustine milked all over her butt. Even in his exhaustion, Augustine noted that with splotches of white cum all over her brown skin, her backside looked even more fuckable.

Lucia barely registered the warm load on her skin, but as Augustine moved aside to rest, Geddoe saw fit to take his place. He gasped as he saw the sight of her cummy behind, which only made his cock harder. Some of Augustine's cum was dripping out of Lucia's anal opening, creating an enticing sight and providing additional lubrication when Geddoe plugged her rectum with his hard tool. Before he could work up speed, Lucia interrupted him. "I want you to fuck me," she said to Percival, her sharp eyes meeting his almost sleepy gaze. "In my pussy," she specified, seeing how Percival was taking some recovering from the sudden loss of her blowjob. Then he sprung into action, moving around her as she turned to her side, making Geddoe grumble. Soon the threesome was side by side, Lucia's leg up in the air to accommodate the two men. Percival's pecker poked her crotch and found its way into her slick opening amid her dripping pubes, while Geddoe's meat eased again into her cum-coated ass.

Now Lucia had her mouth free for moans and sighs to join the sounds of the men fucking her. They were hungry for her body, with Geddoe kissing, licking and sucking her neck, elbows and back, and Percival doing the same to her luscious bosoms, neither giving any notice to the traces of sperm on her skin. Lucia kissed one and the other on the mouth whenever they were able, their mouths often locked together so long that they gasped for air after their lusty tongue-play. Although they weren't in the water anymore, she was swimming, feeling like all her body had turned into liquid, a hot bubbly stream flowing up her body, a geyser ready to erupt.

Geddoe and Percival were feeling her heat as well. They were just barely able to hold the frenzied wildcat anymore, the two of them. They did their best anyway, their shafts plowing her hot, slippery furrows. Their hands competed for space on Lucia's hot, sweaty and curvy body between them, grasping her tits and caressing her smooth skin. They felt how she started to wriggle and shudder, and soon after that, she erupted forcefully, letting out all the boiling hot steam that had built up in her. "Keep-- fucking-- me!" she managed in her broken wails, and then, "Oh holy-- Aaangh! Spirits!" Lucia's body rocked and thrashed against Percival and Geddoe, and they felt it all the way in their cocks as they kept hammering her further into ecstasy.

Just as she started coming down and thought she could breathe, another spike jolted through her body. Her eyes flashed wide open, and "Oh fuck!" she exclaimed, taking the second orgasm as if she was weathering pain. The men were heaving, red and sweaty, almost at their limit but not quite yet, frenzied by the human thunderstorm they were witnessing on ground zero. Burning hot lust filled their minds, while Lucia's body was going through shocks caused by the blinding white light in her mind, but eventually the shocks in her body settled down, even though they left behind a stupefying, all-consuming feeling of ecstacy and exhaustion. She could feel their cocks exiting her body, but she didn't mind. She was completely sated.

Geddoe came first, supporting himself on one knee and one hand while jerking off his slimy organ. With a roar like the thunder to accompany her thunderstorm, his lighting rod sent bolts of white life essence all over the heaving Lucia's spent body, still on her side but with her leg down. The first of his seed flew over her side, on the ground before her, but the rest splashed on her skin. Geddoe's hot white cum landed mostly on her side and back, but some of the load dribbled down the front of her body from her side, and more landed on her arm and hand. The last of his load Geddoe managed to deposit on her round buttocks, and after the veteran had survived his climax and seen the beauty before him, he took some of the load on her side and rubbed it on her bust. His spunk was already trailing across her body, leaving streaks on her back, stomach and butt.

Even though she was partly in a different world, Lucia enjoyed nonetheless the warm seed splashing on her body as an apt conclusion to her overwhelming release. Percival was still to come, though, stroking his sword, oiled in her sheath, and with sighs and moans, he was nearing release, kneeling with his legs spread, his cock pointed at Lucia's chest, held up by her other arm. With a boyish groan he erupted, sending his thick white load on Lucia's full tits, but also on her arms and on her side to trail down her upper back. His slimy sperm had covered Lucia's other breast completely and was dripping to the other, soaking the round globes and their lovely nipples. Seeing this, the enthused Percival shifted his position on his knees and jerked the rest of his load all over her hips and thighs, splattering her crotch and pubic hair with his spooge. Finally, the tool was spent, the last drops of cum dripping to the ground.

Due to Lucia's spectacle, they had missed a single scream quite a bit lighter.

* * *

Lilly had to muffle her mouth with her hand as Hugo licked her ever more eagerly. It was even more risky to keep peeking from behind the rock in such a state, but even if she could commit only half of her attention to Chris and Nei, she wanted to keep looking. Now Nei was the one moaning loudly, sitting on the beach with her legs spread and Chris inbetween. The angle was such that Lilly couldn't see much besides Nei's back. It looked like the elf's right hand and Chris took turns at her pussy, while at times Nei held Chris' hair, straining to keep herself upright with just her left hand against the sand. Lilly's own thighs were trembling, and the aching in her sex was frustrating her out of her mind, but she was afraid that if she came, she couldn't keep quiet anymore and they'd be found. Still, there was no way she was telling Hugo to stop.

At least Nei came before her. Instead of her moans escalating even higher, she suddenly went completely quiet, or at least Lilly couldn't hear her, and her head thrashed, swinging her green hair in the air around her. She almost fell over, but brought her other hand to support her as well, and arched her upper body in a way that was very familiar to Lilly as well.

After suddenly losing her voice in a mind-blowing peaking, Nei put out a small whimper and breathed heavily. Chris looked up at her adoring eyes, and simply had to kiss her right away, even with her juices all over her mouth, but Nei didn't mind at all. She savored her own taste and took her hand to Chris' full tits. With that, she found she didn't have the strength to support herself with one hand any more, and she had to lie back, with Chris following her down, and they continued kissing, kisses light and kisses deep, until they just lay together, sweaty skin against sweaty skin, warm bodies against each other.

Lilly finally broke too. Her hand didn't help suppress the loud moan that escaped from her mouth, and the hand did as well, flying against the rock as she gasped for air and moaned even louder. Hugo was licking like his life depended on it, and maybe it did, with the space between Lilly's thighs suddenly turned into a quaking flood area, or at least that's how the torrent of wetness and the squeeze of her thighs and pelvis felt to Hugo. In a few short seconds, countless thoughts mixed in Lilly's head with the pleasure. She was with Hugo, with Chris, with Nei, she was back home and in some comfortable inn, in Budehuc, or maybe not, and her body was exploding. She barely knew how loud she was screaming, and Hugo didn't care either.

* * *

Shivers of excitement were running through Franz's spine. He had never done anything like this. It was different than the time at the lake, this felt a lot... nastier. The recklessly carefree sex-groupers were just behind the cliff, and their noises were quite audible. And there he was, his pants down to his ankles, and Iku in front of him, sexing his member with her mouth, licking and kissing and sucking, fondling his balls. The sensations almost felt like a bug running under his skin, unpleasant and unbearable, but only almost. He was loving it, even though he could barely contain himself.

Iku hadn't removed any of her clothes. Franz didn't mind at all. She was quite beautiful as she was, clothed, looking up at him as she played with his cock, melting Franz's innards with that look. He didn't know how long it had been, having lost pretty much all track of time, but he was starting to feel it tougher to enjoy her mouth for much longer. She had been taking it relatively slow, making a show of enjoying his rod, winking at him once in a while or licking it sloppily. Her saliva was running and dripping down the shaft, which was hard enough to point sternly upwards.

"Uh... I'm going to come, Iku." If any other person than Franz had been seeing Iku's eyes, they might have described a hint of mischievousness.

"Be careful not to get it on, oh, yu-, ahh--" He paused for a second, the continued, "They don't, uh, have to know, you know? So we'll look respectable. Ohh..."

Because of the cock in her mouth, Iku could only hum in answer, but it sounded like "Don't worry." She could just have been saying "Hum hummy," but we'll never know.

"Oh yes!--" he exclaimed, but just a second before his blastoff, Iku lifted her mouth from his cock and stroked him off to the inevitable. He couldn't help it anymore when his hard-on spurted loads of cum all over his girlfriend with her coaxing. Thick, slimy blasts of goo hit her cheeks, open mouth, eyebrows and hair, and more flew on her lips and chin and finally, as the bursts weakened, on the forward-thrust bust of her black and white vest. Franz didn't dare look again until after his climax had passed and the last drops of cum were dribbling out onto Iku's slimy hand.

The sight was not at all what he had hoped for, but he couldn't deny how sexy she looked. His cum was dripping down her chin, running down her cheeks and face, splattered in her hair and all over her bust. Some was over her lips and she was letting the cum in her mouth leak out from between the lips. Despite the shivers of renewed vigor it sent to his penis, he didn't give in.

"We can't explain this!" he said, troubled. "It's all over your clothes too, there's no way to clean it all... I'm so sorry! We can't go there now--"

"Oh yes we can," Iku said, enjoying the situation. "Remember, you promised..." To calm the nervous Franz, Iku suckled his softening dongle, leaving it relatively clean before grabbing his pants and lifting them back up on him.

"Considering what they're doing, I'm sure they'll enjoy seeing us come," the white-splattered Iku said, and grabbed the stunned Franz's hand. With a little yank, she led him out of the cover of the cliff.

* * *

End of part 2, to be continued in part 3 with more surprises to come!


	3. Chapter 3

## Suikoden III - On A Sunny Day: part 3

### by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

The rapier clinged thinly on touching the rock. "Voyeurs! Expose yourselves!"

Hugo wiped some of Lilly's wetness from his face to his arm, and Lilly managed to drag her pants back on. Sheepishly, they rose up from behind the rock. They were surprised by the sight they saw, a naked Augustine save for his hat, in battle stance with his rapier, but he was surprised too.

"Lord Hugo, Lady Lilly, mon amis!"

Not quite the reaction they were expecting. The other five were directing their attention to them, too, and their cheeks burned, Lilly's even more due to the climax which had brought the group's attention to the spies.

"Oh, you see, we were..." Percival tried to explain, hand behind his head, but realized that whatever they had seen couldn't quite be explained. Geddoe was looking at them with a piercing gaze, which reminded Hugo of the talk they had in quite a different circumstance. At the same time, Geddoe was missing the serious air that Hugo had seen in him back then. Perhaps it was also the lack of clothing.

The women had already got up. Chris didn't look like she had any trouble with the situation, rather the opposite. She was hot in the cheeks and most likely all over, heaving through a gaping mouth, eyes wide and excited as she eyed the newcomers, Nei and the rest of the group. Nei, on the other hand, didn't seem at ease at all, trying to cover herself with her hands and visibly nervous.

Lucia was approaching them with catlike grace, and Hugo got an even closer look of her. He couldn't quite get over the sight of copious trails of sperm crisscrossing all over the naked body of her mother. As if nothing was out of place, cum covering her beautiful skin everywhere, she said:

"Were there more of you? I suppose you were leading a group?"

"Y..."

"Hi!" came a cheerful female voice suddenly, and they all turned to it. Iku and Franz had appeared from somewhere, and Iku was almost a sight raunchy enough to counter the members of the surprised group. Her face and hair was decorated with thick strands of spunk, and hanging down from her chin, with more covering her blouse.

Percival looked at Iku, even more surprised now, and then at Franz, who returned his gaze with some embarrassment.

"Hi Hugo! We found another way to come and couldn't help ourselves," Iku said and emphasized the double entendre by licking a little cum from her lips.

"That's okay," he replied, but didn't know if it really was.

The group, now ten strong, was eyeing each other in silence, at a loss for words but showing unspoken interest towards one and other. Suddenly, there was a loud roar, then a much weaker shout. "Hallec! Wait!"

Sure enough, there was a huge dark-skinned barbarian stomping right for them on the path from the ledge. Apparently, someone was being dragged in his wake, holding onto Hallec's bear fur pants. That didn't seem to slow the northlander down.

Hugo chuckled nervously. "Well, now we're all here. That's Yumi behind the big guy."

"Oh, I think I'll go dress," said Nei and scampered away before they could react. No one other started for their clothes, though, and then Hallec was already there, with Yumi behind him, indeed. The Alma Kinan woman seemed a bit fazed by her rough ride, but in good shape nevertheless.

"You are having a mating ritual? I must join! I must!" Hallec enthused.

"Hahaha! Well, are we?" asked Lucia.

Geddoe hawked and took the lead. "Some of us are tired. As it seems that all of you were watching us, it would be only fair for you to return the favor."

"What are you saying?" asked Lilly.

Geddoe had had his say, and walked past them. "That you have sex with each other while we watch," an excited Chris continued, her intent gaze sinking deep into Lilly.

"Ooh!"

"A good idea," mused Augustine, caressing his thin moustache.

Lucia scraped some of the sticky cum from her body, and said, "Yeah. I already had my share, I think I'll take a swim. You all just go ahead."

Then she approached Hugo, who had been getting very distracted in his pants, and with no hesitation, Lucia kissed him on the mouth and fondled his hardness through his pants.

"I'm glad you're here. Take it as a new learning experience, but just remember... have fun," she whispered into his ear, then turned and went back to the lake. Hugo heaved, watching the alluring sway of her bare behind, with her back and buttocks adorned with trails of sperm as well.

Unnoticed to Hugo, Iku was already eyeing Hugo's dark, lean upper body. "Well?" she asked. "Who's with me?" It went unnoticed by Hugo, but drew the other's attention to her just as she started to unbutton her cum-splattered vest, casually wiping some of the seed on her face to her sleeve.

Franz had been too stunned to speak the whole time. The situation was surreal. They acted as if they didn't care at all, prancing around naked, and displaying little shame, even his Iku... He had tried to keep his eyes to himself, but time and again found himself looking at their nude, lewd bodies. His insides were in flames. Part of him was happy to be in the situation, happy to see his desire awaken, but there was the other part, resisting it. It was all building up inside him, amounting to a growing lump at about his chest.

Luckily, it was just then that Iku surprised him with a kiss, her lips hungry for his. She had removed her vest, wiping most of the cum on her to the cloth, even though the blouse was still on her, but squeezed over her pert breasts, not covering much, with her naked milky skin shining in the sunlight. Her cute breasts pressed against Franz's chest as they just kept kissing, Franz's hands finding their place on her back. In the passionate embrace of their lips and tongues, Franz found a vent for his frustration, and Iku too could feel the flame inside him growing to its full potential, no longer smothered inside him. He got bolder on the outside as well, moving a hand to caress the round swells of her chest.

* * *

Nei, facing the cliff, was almost ready dressing up. She was just tying the separate cloth that covered her midriff below her halter top, when she heard someone come behind her a little distance away.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" came a soft, deep voice.

"Well..." she replied to Geddoe. She wasn't.

"You know..." Geddoe placed his hands softly on her arms, testing her reaction, and kissed the bare skin of her upper back. "...I have been admiring your beauty ever since we met in Vinay del Zexay. It would be a shame to see you go." Geddoe placed another soft kiss on her back, on the other side. Nei let out a sigh as soft as a flower. Geddoe continued kissing her, on her back, on her slender neck, and moved his hands on her waist and hip. They stayed in their position, Nei, fully dressed, facing the cliff, Geddoe behind her, fully naked. She enjoyed the touch of his lips, the slight licks of his tongue, and noticed he was covering a growing area, moving to her shoulders, lower back, where the fabric covered her skin. Then he kissed her left ear.

"Ah!"

* * *

While Iku and Franz were getting it on, Hallec started removing his clothes. The dark skin of his very muscular upper body was always exposed even normally, so it didn't take long until he was removing the bearfur pants. Chris' eyes widened a little when she happened to glance at his member, hanging limp, but already impressive. When he was done, he just sat on the ground, legs crossed, arms spread and eyes closed. It was quite a difference from Hallec's usual wild and frenzied demeanor.

"Aren't you going to join in, Hallec?" Chris tried.

"No. Must meditate first."

'Oh well. Maybe that thing needs some time to get going.'

Meanwhile, Yumi had recovered from her rough entry to the scene and realized what was going on. She was holding bashfully on to the hem of her light green dress and woods outfit, which bore detailed and invidual designs of the female Alma Kinan clan. Lilly, on the other hand, had given Chris some eager look-overs, which the Silver Maiden had also noticed, but now the Tinto noble's focus had shifted to Yumi.

"This is... not really normal," Lilly explained.

"Yes. I thought so," Yumi said. "I-- uh," she interrupted.

Lilly realized that she didn't know the customs of the completely female clan very well, so in a rare instance, she had to restrain herself to see what Yumi would do. Meanwhile, Iku detached from Franz, whose hands had started moving all over her bare upper body and her full buttocks, still covered by her pants. While Hugo was observing Yumi and Lilly, Iku nabbed him into her embrace, kissing him like Franz and pressing her bare chest against his skin. Unlike Franz, no sudden flame of determination lit up in Hugo. He felt uncertain in his kiss, but Iku liked it, liked him.

"Maybe... Yes. I should," Yumi thought out loud, which Lilly took as a positive resolution. She noticed Iku was taking care of her boyfriend, but didn't mind, watching as Yumi started to strip. After removing her boots and gloves, the forest woman lowered her shorts from under the dress. Then, looking at Lilly especially, she took the hem of the dress, and lifted it.

"Wha-- What is that!" stammered Lilly, taken by surprise. As Yumi lifted the dress up and off, revealing her bare skin and round busts, there didn't remain even a shadow to conceal the cause of Lilly's shock - which had raised everyone else's attention as well, including the onlookers.

"Ah... so now you know the secret of the Alma Kinan," Yumi said to them all, slightly timid, completely naked except for her headpiece. Between Yumi's legs, a cock as real as any was growing to its full size.

"Incredible!" gasped Augustine from afar.

"I hope it's all right," Yumi said quietly.

"It's wonderful-- I mean, yes," Lilly stuttered, still recovering.

* * *

Nei had turned around, her back against the rock wall as she kissed Geddoe. Now it was her turn to be surprised about the reserved veteran's passion. In her previous experience of him, he had always been calm and collected, not cold, but still emitting a sense of distance. She couldn't have imagined him locked in a passionate kiss, especially with herself, couldn't have imagined how good his strong, naked body felt, couldn't have imagined him caressing her shirt-covered breasts, kissing her shoulders and neck--

* * *

Suddenly stranded, Hugo didn't know what to do. He was standing there, looking awkward, and looking at the others. He didn't have the courage to focus on any of them, so his gaze shifted around. He was expecting he'd be fine with Lilly, but now his girlfriend was with the naked Yumi, surprising Hugo even further when she started to kiss her. Him? Hir? Hugo tried not to look at Yumi's member, and took his eyes to the Le Buque couple.

Iku was just bending down to remove her pants while Franz was removing his shirt, and Hugo couldn't help taking in the sight of her round, full behind. She had remarkably wide hips, which had drawn quite a lot of attention at Castle Budehuc, but not as much as now. Hugo watched as Iku dragged her pants down, leaving only a flimsy undergarment to cover the allure of her womanly bottom. Noticing his own hungry stare, Hugo looked elsewhere again, meeting the sight of half the other group.

Percival, Chris and Augustine were sitting naked on the ground, with some food in front of them, chitchatting cheerily. Chris saw him and gave him an expectant look. Just when Hugo was about to march there to have something to eat, someone appeared to his right.

"Hey."

Without awaiting a reply, Iku placed her hand on Hugo's chest. He looked a little anxious, but not resistant, so Iku came in and kissed him on the lips. His hands froze in air mid-movement, but his lips responded to Iku's, tasting them, nibbling her lips with his. Hugo opened his eyes, but he was still feeling a bit stiff, and not only in his pants. It took Iku to guide his hands on her body, first resting on her sides, getting comfortable with her feel. Eventually, Hugo was able to work through his initial shock and found the courage to take his hands to Iku's breasts. They were maybe a little smaller than Lilly's, yet still a nice size for his hands, with jutting cute pink nipples. As Hugo caressed their pleasant shape and took his tongue to the pink buds, he could feel his heart start to pound faster, and he could see in Iku's eyes that she was excited, too. So excited, in fact, that her green blouse was still jumbled on top of her tits, and Hugo noticed that she still had her pants half-on, so she must have penguin-walked to him. She must really have wanted to have that element of surprise while he was looking away.

Franz, meanwhile, was watching in the background, knowing that Iku wanted him to give her and Hugo some time. It still took some restraint despite stroking his hardness to ease his urges. The situation did give a good opportunity to view Lilly and Yumi, though. He had never thought of seeing anything like it, a male member on a beautiful young woman, but he did know the Alma Kinan were into dangerous and mysterious magic. This particular sight wasn't very disturbing to him, actually, he found himself intrigued.

The two women had become quite familiar already, their tongues caressing each other, their hands caressing each other's breasts. Lilly's shirt was open, her erect nipples brushing against Yumi's tits when their hands weren't in the way. Yumi's cock was already hard, just an inch from Lilly's skin and her pubic bush. The two girls were feeling each other up eagerly, even if Lilly was still partially clothed. The Tinto explorer's shirt was stretched around her full breasts, pushing them together, and her pants were slightly lowered, exposing her butt and crotch but technically still mostly on her. Their tongues danced, it seems tongues always do, but then the dance was over, and Lilly's tongue parted, to lick Yumi's nipples, and her lips joined her tongue, dancing on Yumi's busts, making her moan and sigh with the tingles in her chest. But they kept dancing, trailing her smooth skin, passing by her navel, making their way past her pubes, grabbing her rigid meat, making her moan again. Lilly looked at Yumi as she took her cock in her mouth, her eyes filled with determination, and Yumi could only enjoy, her member throbbing in Lilly's mouth.

* * *

"Ooh!"

"Mm, yes!"

"Ah, yeah..."

"Mmm... these egg rolls are delicious!"

Augustine took another bite of the crispy egg roll. The deliciously crunchy skin gave way to the heavenly vegetable mix inside.

"Ah! Superb! The combination of steamed vegetables and spices is truly a heavenly delight for the palate!" he praised.

"Mm!" "Mmm!" the others praised. The continuous sex romp had made them quite hungry, and it felt good to get some refill, especially this delicious. All of them would have been ready to give Mamie a good rodgering just as thanks for the food, it was that good.

"Oh! Look! Hugo is finally getting some action!" Chris pointed out. They all clapped, egg rolls temporarily held in their mouths.

"Ah, look at Yumi and Lilly, aren't they beautiful?" urged Augustine. They all sighed with admiration.

"But what about Hallec? He's still meditating," Percival pondered.

"It's growing huge!" remarked Chris.

"What's next?" asked Percival, tapping his flappy cock with his finger. Even despite the show of the other party, it wasn't getting up this soon.

"Well, I have some pickles..."

"Ew."

"...tomato soup..."

"Eww."

"...delicious buns..."

"Ooh! Buns for us! Buns for all!"

* * *

Nei's shirt was now over her breasts, which were getting thoroughly licked by Geddoe. Inconspicuously, he was sliding his hand down her bared-again stomach. She did notice when it entered her baggy pants at her waist, but was too exhilarated to react as it snaked its way down her body, and when it reached her hairy muff, it was already too late. Nei welcomed the finger plunging into her tight cove and the palm caressing her hood with a moan of relief. She looked down at him just when he looked up at her, and she knew he wanted her. She also knew he had her.

His thick finger worked rhythmically together with his dancing palm, coaching a wetness from within her. She moaned, quivered, held his head, her midsection awakened with very physical sensations, the same yet different as with Chris, until it all stopped. His strong digit withdrew from her, came out of the pants wet, and without hesitation, he dragged them down. They were easy to remove, and then Nei was standing there naked, even though she still had some clothes on, the shirt tightly jumbled above her breasts, her panties covering her sensitive crotch, absorbing her wetness.

* * *

Yumi didn't have it easy with Lilly. She had just stumbled upon the strange scene, this strange event, and now she had revealed a tightly guarded secret (although it didn't seem like the other party members realized the full implications, or at least they didn't reveal it) and was getting a blowjob from none other than the daughter of the governor of the Republic of Tinto. It was nothing she could have anticipated, and indeed she was a little backed up, so it felt unbelievably good when Lilly's tongue caressed her head and when her lips went over it, building up her pressure. In no time at all, in no time at all, she was ready to blow, even if her manmeat didn't come with a set of balls hanging below it.

"Tah... I'm ready to... I'm going to... come!--" she tried to warn, but she already felt the squeezing feeling below her stomach when she said it. Lilly, pleased with herself, had just the time to back her mouth off from her glistening pole before she started spewing, and as if what she had done wasn't enough, Lilly grabbed Yumi's cock and stroked it as she came, magnifying the jolts going through her body. Yumi spewed her load all over Lilly's face at first, shooting thick ropes of cum all over her features, but then Lilly aimed her at her chest. As Yumi moaned, eyes closed and head twitching with each load of seed, Lilly was getting covered with her spooge.

* * *

Iku could feel Hugo breathing heavily against her neck, a pleasurable sensation, but she wondered about how much self-restraint the boy would have. Proof of his excitement was pressing against her behind, covered only by a sexy pair of flimsy panties. His hands focused mostly on her modest breasts, which might not have competed in size with some of the pairs on display right then, but more than enough for Hugo to get a good grab when her fingers weren't caressing her smooth skin or playing with her nipples. She looked at Franz, who looked intently at them, and was stroking his hard-on with obvious lust. Iku loved seeing him like that, and being the focus of both Hugo's and Franz's wants was stirring up more warmth inside her. She decided Hugo was going to have to wait a little longer and urged him, "Go lower."

That made Hugo detach without a word, and he passed the blouse covering her upper back, then placed his lips on her naked skin, and made his way down to her full, round hips.

"Take them off," Iku guided further, and soon Hugo's hands stretched the skimpy panties carefully off. "No... Take them off!" commanded Iku.

Hugo was obviously surprised, but after a brief pause, he took a stronger grip of the thin garment, and with a boyish grunt, managed to tear them apart, and then proceeded to remove the tattered cloth off from Iku.

"Uh, why..." Hugo tried to ask, but by that time, Iku had already lain down to all fours, and interrupted him with an assertive "Lick me."

Iku looked back at Franz, who looked like he was about to burst. The head of his cock was slimy wet, and viscous strand of precum was drooping down from the head, about to fall to the sand, even though his strokes had slowed down. She wondered how he was reading her gaze - defiant, teasing, or inviting? But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted and she involuntarily looked back over her shoulder, opening her mouth in a moan. Hugo's hands were on her ass, his face between her legs, and his tongue between the folds of her dripping muff. And when she turned her gaze back to Franz, she found his cock just in front of her face.

"I couldn't wait any more... please?" he pleaded.

"Okay," she said and slipped her mouth over the hard tool, while Hugo kept probing her flesh with his tongue.

* * *

"Ahh..." moaned Yumi, eyes closed, relishing her satisfaction. Then she opened her eyes, slowly, and said, "Oh my," giggled, and continued with "Sorry."

Goopy spooge was dripping off Lilly's face, where it was already crisscrossing all over, onto her breasts and clothes, likewise already covered with plentiful strands of Yumi's girl-cum. Lilly wiped her eyelids clean and carefully opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's all right," she said and licked some of the cum from her lips into her mouth. "Although maybe I should have taken the clothes off," she mused, and then took her mouth to Yumi's still slightly twitching penis, dripping the last of its load unto Lilly's thighs, still covered with her pants. Her heaving tits were covered with cum, and the rest of the jizz was seeping into her blue coat, white shirt and the pants. Cumstains could be a little tricky, but not impossible with the best soaps, and if even those wouldn't help, some heavy-duty rune magic could remove the stain and leave the clothing - usually. But for now, it was no use worrying about it.

"Let me help you clean up," Yumi offered and kneeled down to Lilly. She first gave her a big, sloppy kiss, then proceeded to lick her cum from Lilly's face, who looked like a puppy being cleaned by its mother, with the exception that Yumi was smearing the cum on Lilly's tits all around, and when she was done with them, leaving them slimy and glistening, she wiped her hands clean onto Lilly's white shirt, figuring it didn't really matter at that point. Soon, she was also done cleaning up Lilly's face, and although her face and lips were slightly wetter than before, Lilly's breasts and clothes were a lot less so. They were both heaving, looking into each other's eyes, until--

"Should I be worried?"

Lilly and Yumi looked to their side, where Lucia had appeared, reclining casually against the cliff. She had finished her swim and was still slightly wet, although the sun shining to the warm spot she was in would take care of that soon. She was comfortable in her position, legs spread so that it was easy to get a view of her pussy.

"You're with Hugo, but it seems you have an interest in women as well..." continued Lucia.

"Ah, this, it's special."

"It certainly is," remarked Lucia and smirked. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just going to rest here for a while."

With that, Yumi placed another kiss on Lilly's lips.

* * *

Hallec noticed there seemed to be a persistent cloud shadowing him from the sun. He opened his eyes and found not a cloud but a maiden with silver lining. Her womanly form was presented to its highest benefit in the light shining behind her, with just the perfect curvature in her hips, thighs, waist and chest, with only the sides of her breasts showing well.

"I wondered, uh, is this normal?" came her voice.

Hallec grunted a reply, which seemed like an affirmative grunt.

"I mean, your-- you are so... big. Is everyone of your... clan like this?"

Hallec seemed to understand, and grunted again, this time it sounded like a no.

She shuffled her feet a little and stopped beating around the bush. "So, are you ready?"

Hallec grunted again, this time it was very affirmative.

Chris took that as encouragement enough and kneeled in front of Hallec, purposefully close enough to rub her thighs and pubic mound against the proudly standing monster of a cock. She leaned in to kiss Hallec, and he was quick to follow. Chris soon felt his large hands on her body, the other on her back and the other on her tits. They somehow felt very reassuring, and his strength was apparent even in his gentle but firm caresses of her curves, trailing her smooth skin from back to buttock, breast to thigh, and she felt herself get a little more excited in her pussy, which seemed to have a developed a new kind of a hunger during the food break.

* * *

Geddoe was lying on the ground again, now looking on with anticipation as the beautiful, practically naked elf busker was placing herself on his jutting erection. Her golden eyes looked at him with lust as she guided his cock into her wet cove, with her panties still just pushed to the side, and when finally flesh met flesh, it was obviously pleasant for both of them. Once she had impaled herself fully on his piece, she started moving about and bringing forth more pleasure, moaning softly and drawing words of encouragement from Geddoe. His strong hands reached for her jigglies or rested on her buttocks during their lovemaking, while she focused on the pleasant sensations of rocking his cock inside her, taking a few glances at the rest of the group and paying special attention to Yumi and Lilly.

Her view was soon taken from her, though, when Geddoe grabbed her in his hold and rose up, supporting her in his hold. She was impressed at his strength, but that didn't stop her from paying attention to the hard tool almost up to the hilt in her, and soon she was moving rhythmically in his lap while they kissed each other all around, or at least as much as they could in their position. It meant for long passionate playing with their tongues, Nei's chest heaving and Geddoe clearly exerting himself.

"I need to put you down," he rasped, finally.

She kissed him quickly again and put her feet down when Geddoe lifted her off his now slippery tool.

"Against the cliff... the same position where we started," she said, and followed her words. Before leaning against the cliff, she lowered her now sopping wet panties some way and then spread her legs as far as they would allow, giving Geddoe the very alluring invitation of her dripping, green-pubed snatch, her ass up and her back in a sexy curve.

* * *

The nimble Hugo had lain down below Iku to get into a better position of licking her, without her even needing to move and stop the blowjob Franz was enjoying very much. That position put Hugo's straining pants just in Iku's reach, however, and she couldn't help diverting some of her attention to caress his hardness through the fabric. Finally she decided to switch from Franz to Hugo, and at the same time asked them to move over to the water. Iku and Hugo quickly removed their remaining clothes while Franz went ahead, and found a nice spot where the water was knee-deep and there was a ledge for sitting or leaning to. Iku lead Hugo to the spot, almost running, the sway and jiggle of her buttocks quite obvious now that she was naked, while Hugo's relentless erection hopped up and down.

Hugo sat on the ledge, and now it was his turn to enjoy Iku's mouth. That went both ways, though: while Hugo got Iku's lips and tongue on his pole, already almost too excited to bear, Franz could take his place at her pussy. As per his custom, Franz had taken an organ more rigid than a tongue into Iku's cove, and was now pounding her needy pussy while she put all the attention she could on Hugo's piece. Bending down to take Hugo in her mouth, supporting herself on Hugo's legs, the position really brought forward Iku's beauty, and especially what some would call her best asset, her round butt, held invitingly high. That view was more than enough to entice Franz into plugging her warm, wet cove even harder with his aching dick. He quickly got into a nice rhythm, sending warm waves through Iku and making her moan, often muffled with Hugo's youthful cock in her mouth.

After enduring some time of Iku's eager oral ministrations, Hugo was barely holding out. He already felt a pleasant tingle in his balls, but he wanted to last longer still. Hugo wondered about what he could think of to cool off a little, and even though it might not have been very helpful, she glanced around the opening. His eyes spotted his mother, who seemed to be watching Lilly, his girlfriend, now completely naked and getting eaten out by Yumi. That was definitely not helping. Hugo closed his eyes, but the image of Lucia sitting against the cliff remained, and in his mind's eye, she was rubbing herself casually. Maybe she had been and Hugo's mind had caught it unknowingly. Maybe it was his imagination. He briefly thought about whether he should look back and see for sure, but he decided against it, and kept his eyes closed. But then the image in his mind changed to the one from before, with her mother's skin splotched with streaks of cum, walking away from him and seeming to wiggle her butt more than was usual... Hugo opened his eyes to see the equally aggravating sight of Iku taking the head of his cock into her mouth from the side.

"Uhh... could you go slower? I, ahh..."

Iku giggled. "Am I that good?" she teased, but relented, and gave Hugo's cock lighter and briefer kisses and licks, inside her mouth and out.

* * *

Lilly was hazy with pleasure from Yumi licking her snatch skillfully. Yumi's naked skin was pressing against hers, and in front of her dangled Yumi's cock, half hard. The initial shock had long since gone, and now she was able to wonder about the Alma Kinan's appendage more deeply. It was, after all, quite an extraordinary sight, especially with Lilly's view. Not only did the typically male member look like a completely natural part of Yumi's curvy, beautiful body, but she also had the parts to prove she still was a female, at least sort of. Almost at the root of her penis, the outer lips of her wet, rosy womanhood started parting. Lilly tentatively pushed two fingers slowly into Yumi's pussy, and heard a faint sensual moan from her. There was no scrotum or testicles anywhere to be seen, but the sperm had to have come from somewhere, Lilly mused further, as Yumi's tongue sent gentle vibrations to her pelvic region.

Looking to her side, Lilly noticed Lucia had wandered off somewhere. Then she grabbed Yumi's cock with her other hand, the other still teasing Yumi's snatch, which had begun dripping down her shaft, and said, "I want to try this inside me."

Yumi lifted her head from Lilly's cove, her face wet with the Tinto redhead's salty fluids.

"Oh? It's not that special, really..." she estimated modestly.

That sounded like a no, and Lilly didn't like taking no for an answer. Yumi was about to get back to licking her, when Lilly suddenly bounced up, wrestling both of them around and leaving Yumi laying on her back. She was surprised by the Tinto aristocrat's recklessness, but the sudden move wasn't unlike some of the matches they had back at Alma Kinan, and she found herself unharmed. Lilly moved around on top of her, giving Yumi a pleasant view of her naked body all around, enough to see that her back and buttocks were now covered with sand sticking to her sweaty skin. She ended up with Yumi's member standing against her deep reddish pubes, then leaned in to kiss Yumi, and felt their breasts press together.

"It's special enough," Lilly said. She rose up and first brushed her dripping snatch against the red head of Yumi's cock, causing it to throb and emit a gush of precum. Yumi's eyes wandered on Lilly's body, from her navel to her youthful breasts, a little fuller than hers, but Lilly didn't stop teasing her until Yumi looked her in the eyes, and Lilly could see the look of pleading anticipation in hers. Finally Lilly took the Alma Kinan shemale's shaft inside her and was quickly fucking her at a brisk pace.

* * *

It was a little difficult breathing, but Chris braved on, eagerly mouthing Hallec's sizable piece and gasping for air when she could. It didn't help any that her blood was rushing into her head, making her cheeks even redder. Still sitting, Hallec was holding her body upward down, licking her eager womanhood with rough and straight-minded, yet pleasurable laps of his tongue. She was getting very wet already, with some of her fluids running down her silver pubes and trailing down her stomach. At the same time, she was purposefully making Hallec's equipment slick with saliva.

Chris was wondering about how a penis that big would feel inside her, and getting excited with the thought, although it made her a little worried as well. But she was definitely ready for it, and soon she couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

"Enough," she authoritatively told Hallec. "Turn me around. I want to ride you."

Hallec complied wordlessly, and soon Chris was kneeling over his proud manhood. She lowered herself, and he slid inside her surprisingly easily, even though the size was still obvious. Then she met his eyes, fierce, beastlike, and she couldn't help kissing him hungrily, lustily, wrapping her arms around him as she started moving around on his lap.

* * *  
Nei was moaning her pleasure out as Geddoe churned her hot pussy with his hard cock, grunting in sounds of manly exertion, aided in his purpose to pleasure Nei by the young elf herself, who had gotten excited enough to stimulate her clit with her hand as his loins slapped against her buttocks. The sweaty coupling pair was in rapture, both at the edge of their fleshly ability to endure ecstacy, yet both seemed to grow even more frantic every moment, their fondles and kisses and his gropes of her tits and body going from passion to lust to desperation to madness, until Nei's defences were torn completely down and she screamed, "Keep fucking! Keep fucking meooaoaah!.."

Geddoe kept fucking her desperately, also at the edge of his endurance, straining to hold on as the beautiful elf erupted in a chaos of pleasure with a broken high-pitched squeal, still frigging her love nub with fervor as Geddoe kept pounding her spasming pussy, groaning with need. Just when her orgasm started to subside, he couldn't take it anymore, and with a roar of release, the old vet was able to take his cock out just before it erupted, yet the first rope of thick cum still made it inside Nei's glistening wet cunt. The rest tried to follow, yet her pussy had time to partially close, and the aim of the erratically jetting strands of cum wasn't exactly spot on either. Nei had already started to pant and shiver, holding on to the rock wall in her post-orgasmic weakness, when Geddoe's cock was decorating her nether regions haphazardly with spooge. The sticky jizz flew everywhere, on her ass, on her pulsing pussy and wet thighs and even flying from between them, and her partially lowered panties, which got quite a few direct hits as well as catching a lot of the goo dripping down her messy creampie and asscheeks.

Finally, Geddoe groaned with release as his hardness had surrendered its load.

"So you came, too," said Nei in sensual tone. She scooped some of the cum on her pussy and thighs with her hand, brought it to her mouth and relished it. Then she turned her head a little, and they kissed, sharing a blissful post-orgasmic lovers' kiss. Even as Nei and Geddoe settled down, catching their breath and relaxing just as they were, writhing and shivering together, the sounds of passion all around them reminded them both that if they possibly had absolutely any strength left anymore, the sunny day was still not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...It's still not complete! Whew, what a huge sexfest. I'm breaking the story off here, with the fourth and final chapter still to come. Please look forward to it and keep giving those comments!
> 
> \--Streti


	4. Chapter 4

## Suikoden III - On A Sunny Day: part 4

### by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

"Oh... Iku... ah..."

Iku took Hugo's piece out of her mouth and trailed her lips sideways along its length. "Still too much?" asked Iku with a hint of tease in her eyes. Hugo just uh-huh'd nervously.

"So... Oh, Franz," she moaned, interrupted, when her boyfriend had taken a more intimate position, leaning in to kiss her slender back and neck, while reaching around her to add a little more sensation to his cock plowing her cove.

"Hugo -mmh-, where do you want to come? My mouth, my face, my tits..." she asked, pointing out the options with subtle gestures of her hand.

"Huh? Uh, well... your hair?" the teen boy suggested, obviously laced with lust.

"What?" asked Iku, surprised. Even Franz had stopped. Hugo just nodded eagerly, and Iku managed to recover with a giggle. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked... Oh, it's okay. I've already got some of Franz's in there, anyway."

The hazy Hugo stood up from the ledge and removed his aching, saliva-dripping cock from the reach of Iku's mouth. She had beautiful, silky blackish hair with a curious hint of purple. Now that he had asked for it, he didn't feel like he could go back on it, so he thrust his cock on top of her head, in the middle of that full mane, and wrapped some of her hair around his meat. Franz had stood up again and was fucking Iku almost absent-mindedly, looking at Hugo with a perplexed look, but the Karaya boy was too far to care. Iku's hair felt smooth and rough to his cock at the same time, an interesting experience but not very stimulating in the end. That is, until Iku pressed her hands on her hair and his cock, creating a cavity which felt pleasant enough for him to thrust into, and he didn't need much of it until the tension in his balls burst, and his organ started spewing its load in pace with his mind-wrecking orgasm.

"Oh yes, Franz! Harder!" exclaimed Iku, when Franz had suddenly gone into a frenzy, just at the same time when Hugo was spewing his slimy sperm into her hair and hands, most of the cum seeping into her heavy hairdo, but Iku was fairly certain she could feel at least one wet splash on her back, too. As Hugo finally started to heave with relief when his orgasm had passed, Iku's disheveled hair had a special gel all over it, with a lot of the viscous stuff running down the back and sides of her head and down her neck. There was a very definite wet feeling in her hair. Strands of cum were hanging between wet locks clinging together, where the semen was not simply seeping into Iku's mane.

"Oh my. You were really packed," said Iku, licking her cum-splotched hands. Then she started straightening some of the locks of hair that had been jumbled around Hugo's cock. The long bangs around her face were now dripping with white sperm, one viscous strand hanging down from the other, and the heavy mass of hair at the back of her head was sticky with jizz inside and out, having received most of Hugo's ejaculation.

"Oh, wow! That was awesome," heaved Hugo still. The teen couldn't stop staring, amazed, at the nasty sight he had created. His cum was everywhere on Iku's hair, slimy strands hanging from place to place, some thick strands slowly dripping down her locks into every direction, some places darker with wetness as contrast to the white of his slime. "Your hair... thanks for letting me do that." His slighly softened piece twitched, still resting on Iku's head, emitting one last droplet of spunk.

"No... Hey!"

Iku hadn't realized what the lack of Franz's pole filling her pussy had meant. Franz was fitting his pussy-slick tool at the entrance of her butt, but even with a generous amount of spit, there was still too little lubrication when Franz made his sudden intrusion.

"O-ow! Franz!"

"You said you wanted it hard," her boyfriend rasped back to her, while his tool slowly started moving back inside her colon, for another deeper entry. Iku just whined silently for reply, focusing on accommodating the pressure of his hardness in her behind. "And look how easy it slipped in," he continued in a more conciliatory tone.

"Ohh," breathed Iku, more in frustration and languish than pleasure.

* * *

A duo of female moans were sounding from where Lilly and Yumi were laying, and Yumi was still lying, too, even though Lilly had turned around and wasn't facing the Alma Kinan shemale anymore when she rode her. That gave her two advantages. One was that she could eye most of the others from her position, including her Hugo, who seemed to be enjoying his time with Iku, and Chris, now being impaled from behind by the Northlander's intimidating equipment... The other was that she had started feeling somewhat funny with Yumi, the way her eyes and breasts caught her attention even when she was fucking her cock, and the mutual gropes and caresses of their hands on each other's bodies. That hadn't changed with the position, though. Lilly had accommodated Yumi just enough so that she could reach around the nubile Tinto noble's body, where her soft hands played with Lilly's tits and nipples and cherished her skin from her stomach to sides and then her back and butt. Yumi's touch was so soothing and balanced the hard, sharp, demanding sensations from her electrified pussy so well that Lilly felt like she could have kept fucking her forever.

"Uh, miss Lilly, ahh... Could I be on top now if you don't mind?"

"Huh?" came Lilly's first reaction quickly. "Actually, I do mind!" she suddenly exclaimed, and quickly turned around again, throwing her legs over Yumi's upper body, and leaned back, supporting herself on her arms. 

Before Yumi could even have tried to object, Lilly was moving her pelvis frantically, drawing Yumi's full attention to the exquisite sensations in her hardness, in need of release again. The position made Lilly's snatch tighten up much more closely around Yumi's member, even despite all the copious lubrication making wet sounds during the union of woman and woman, and it seemed to rub the feisty Tinto noble the right way, too. Perhaps a little too well, even, if her purpose had been to make Yumi surrender a second load to her, since even though she couldn't keep that pace up for long, it put more red on her own cheeks and body and more urgency in her whines and moans than just the physical exertion would have caused.

Indeed, even as Yumi was struggling with the rising heat and tension in her body, and the ever-increasing need to reach her seemingly so very faraway release, Lilly suddenly seemed to go into overdrive in her already frenetic grinding. She abruptly erupted into a kind of song, an a cappella performance of a single stretched out vowel, her body twitching and shivering, and to none other was it more obvious than Yumi, who was embedded deep in the tight grip of Lilly's spasming flesh. She was holding her legs to hopefully prevent any unfortunate kicks to her face, but the position put her in prime view to see the twitching of her sand-bottomed toes in the throws of the climax. Then the song ended, the long vocal moan coming into climax just when hers had passed, and Lilly had obviously used all her energy. She was shivering, now from exhaustion, but managed to lift her head up. Yumi could see the satisfaction and pleasure beaming from her face, her eyes still closed, her naked body glistening with sweat. It seemed Lilly was content to just stay like that for now, and Yumi was happy the let her.

* * *

"Oh, the sights are splendid, are they not?"

"I wasn't..." started Percival, then noticed Augustine's gaze, intent on the rapturous scenes all over before them, near and far. "Oh, yes."

"I have pondered the pleasure of joining them, but there's a problem, you see..." chatted Augustine.

"They seem pretty occupied with themselves," Percival interrupted.

"Indeed. How is one to choose between all these fantastic possibilities?"

"Well, that girl from Tinto and the Alma Kinan girl don't have any men with them," the knight mused.

"Oh yes, but they seem to be doing well by themselves. That young girl from Le Buque with the impressive posterior seems to have exhausted the Lord Hugo already, and her boyfriend wouldn't last too long, either."

"Lady Chris... I would like to spend some more time with her," continued Percival, and got a glance from the Silver Maiden at the mention of her name. Somehow, seeing her getting taken from behind by the Northlander together with the look on her face made her look even sexier than before to Percival, if that was at all possible.

"The elf busker... how was she?"

"A little shy perhaps. But she looked like she was set on fire with both my Lady and Geddoe."

"Oh, yes... there they are. They look like they might want a second go."

"Where's... oh, there. But that Karaya wildbeast is also more interested in that huge barbarian than us!" exclaimed Percival with some frustration.

* * *

Lucia's hand trailed down Hallec's bulky chest. "I'd love to spend some time with you, too," she said, "but I have other plans right now. Maybe we'll meet later, hmm?" 

Hallec grunted, and Lucia guessed it was a good enough confirmation. She leaned in to kiss Hallec on the lips, her generous busts pressing against his chest. Then she leaned down to Chris, who was trying to act nonchalant at a rather peculiar time, with Hallec's trunk still nestled inside her, even though he had paused his thrusting for a while with Lucia. The Karaya head kissed her on the back, then leaned in closer, her full breasts pressing against Chris' milky skin. Lucia brushed her silver hair to the side, and said to her ear, "You're enduring him very well, especially for one brought up by prudish ironheads. Keep at it."

With that, she walked off, and Chris was left to enjoy the unprecedented feeling of fullness that Hallec gave her. Lucia's words lingered in her mind, however, and she was in fact still surprised she had been able to take Hallec's sizable member in so easily. Then her gaze went back to Augustine and Percival. It seemed such a waste to have them sitting there, chatting idly, with their cocks going unused...

"Hey! Percy! Augustine! Come over here!" she called. "And bring that oil with you!"

The two men quickly sprung into action, but Chris also noticed that they would need a little more work before their resting members would be ready, too.

"Can you get them up again?" she asked.

"Certainly!" affirmed Augustine. "Sure thing!" said Percival.

Both started whipping their cocks up into shape. Chris looked at it for a while, then said, "I haven't even had a taste of yours yet, Augustine," and he was shocked at the temptation on her flushed face and in her voice, and naturally was quickly offering his meat into her mouth.

She was somehow absent-minded in her actions, which of course might have been due to Hallec pounding her pussy, with his large hands wandering down her body now and then. The favorite target for his hands were her full tits, hanging and jiggling alluringly to both eye and hand. Nevertheless, Augustine was quickly getting hard as Chris mouthed him again and again, and let his tongue play with him. 

Then she looked at Percival and said, "Your turn." He had become rather rigid already, but Chris could still aggravate him much further. Turn by turn, they had a chance to enjoy her mouth, enjoying her sexy moans and appearance of pleasure.

* * *

Lucia had been heading for where Iku, Franz and Hugo were, but she met her son halfway there.

"Hi, Hugo."

"Uh, hi," he replied.

"I saw you watching me."

"Uh, yeah..."

"Don't worry, it's only natural. I've been waiting for a chance like this, to see what a man you've become. It's perfectly fine for you to look at me, too..." she said and ran her hands down her full breasts and lean coffee body, ending with a brush of her blonde pubes, drawing her son's attention to the feminine delta between her thighs.

Even as he was teased by his own mother, Hugo felt embarrassed of his wandering eyes, but he couldn't keep them from taking yet another look of Lucia's body. She was a mother that everyone in the Karaya village dreamed of. He had almost felt like his piece would be getting back up when Iku had casually cleaned it with the lake water, but then she had asked him to get some oil. Now, looking at his mother, he could feel it twitch again.

"I, uh, need to get some oil. Iku said there'd be some with the food."

"Let's go get some, then," said Lucia and grabbed Hugo's hand. They turned around, and now that she wasn't looking, Hugo felt easier about resting his eyes on her full, swaying ass. They went past Chris and her cohorts, and since the oil wasn't anywhere in sight, Lucia bent down and rummaged the food bundle. When Hugo noticed that it gave him an open view of her mother's nether region, his insides suddenly boiled and he could barely restrain himself from jumping at her, especially since his cock had suddenly sprung up.

"No oil here," Lucia concluded and turned around. Her eyes met Hugo's erect member, but to his surprise, she didn't say anything about it.

"Come," she said instead and took his hand, "Let's go tell Iku."

* * *

Nei had discarded her clothes again. Next to her pile of clothes lay a jumble of panties, completely drenched with cum. After she had dressed down to her naked glory, she and Geddoe used the already cumstained panties to clean most of the sperm on her skin off, even though some necessarily remained after the garment couldn't absorb much more. Despite their earlier rumination, neither was quite ready to resume quite yet.

"I think we could grab a piece to eat. We kinda missed that part," Nei said, still glowing.

"Yeah," replied Geddoe in his usual terse style.

Soon they were over by where the others had eaten, finding a plentiful supply still for consumption. Except for...

"Huh? There's no oil for the bread."

* * *

"Oh, Iku! I love your ass!" grunted Franz, pumping his tool into her butt. A large butt didn't mean a large hole, and Iku's tight cavity felt even better than usual for some reason.

"Ohh yes, mmm..." moaned Iku in reply, frigging herself with equal intensity to Franz's pounding. What little it had hurt wasn't there anymore, and she enjoyed Franz's cock filling her butthole. Her hair was still a sticky, wet-feeling mess from Hugo's load, but that only served to make her feel even naughtier. She was getting excited beyond her capacity, and urged him, "Yes! Keep fucking me!"

"Uh, hi." It was Hugo, and Lucia was right behind him. It seemed he was ready again, but Iku wondered if it was because of her or something else, glancing at Lucia. "There wasn't any oil."

"That's fin-uh, we'll manage."

"Do you mind if I borrow my Hugo from you?" asked Lucia with motherly politeness, while unabashedly viewing the couple mid-rutting, pausing for the longest time at Iku's cum-glazed hair.

"Yes... no," muddled Iku, unintentionally leaving the answer ambiguous in her hazy lust.

"Good," said Lucia. Iku eyed Hugo with some interest, and regretted a little for letting him go as he and Lucia walked off to the other end of the lagoon.

"Iku! I'm coming!"

"Not yet you aren't! Hold on just a little more..."

Franz eased his thrusts quite a bit, even though every fibre of his body was urging him to do otherwise, but to his consolation, Iku got back up to speed quite quickly, and soon was asking him to increase his pace, too.

"I c-can't. I'll come!" he complained.

"Oh yes! Come, come with me!"

With that, she released all holds from him, and he started plugging her ass with all the energy he could muster, while her frigs and moans grew ever more urgent. The pressure in his shaft and balls was growing, and when Iku started trembling in the telltale signs of her impending orgasm, Franz knew he could let go. A few more thrusts into her anal cavity took him over the edge, and he removed his cock from her just in time before he started spewing. The first thick load jetted straight across the curve of her back, and when he started spraying her full buttocks with sperm, she finally cracked too, bending her head down with the sudden jolts coursing through her body in split seconds. Franz, too, was helpless in the throws of his orgasm, throwing his head back as his cock threw its load all over Iku's behind. Her gaping anus managed to catch one load, while more dripped in, and Iku's hand, frigging herself desperately, got messed with the spooge coming straight at it or her pussy, and the trails and dribbles of cum coming down her behind.

She kept coming and frigging herself even when Franz started settling down, feeling weak in the knees, and her moans grew in intensity and volume. Franz had the time to lean against her back, getting some of his cum on himself, grasp her tits and body and kiss her on her neck, where she had washed most of Hugo's spunk off, before she finally started coming down with a few final shudders and sighs.

"Amazing," Franz only managed to say.

"Mmm." Iku took her free hand from between her legs. It was slimy wet with his and her cum. "Here, you take some on you, too," she said and grabbed Franz's hair, rubbing it in. He didn't do anything about it, only kissed her back when she turned her head to him.

He certainly had no reason for complaint. Her hair still had a lot more spooge dried or drying in, even though she had managed to wipe some of it off, and her backside felt like a thorough mess as well, even though Franz's skin and his hot, softening piece of meat were pressing against that wetness. She felt like her butt and thighs were dripping with the seed of twelve men, and that thought amongst others was already making her horny despite the still lingering bliss of her climax.

* * *

"All right," said Lilly, "It's your turn now."

Lilly stopped the slight motions she had been doing, and lifted herself up a little, just enough to get Yumi's cock out from her satisfied pussy. Then she wrapped the still proudly standing organ with her thighs and pelvis, and started rubbing the pole with what strength she had regained. Its silky hardness felt nice against her pussy lips, and Yumi enjoyed her smooth thighs rubbing against her member. To enhance the effect, she started moving herself up and down what she could with Lilly on top of her, and soon found that Lilly's slight movement had been keeping her more sensitive than she had thought. She was quickly getting desperate for release, and both of the women worked in the position as well as they could to reach that goal.

When Lilly started lifting her pelvis up high to then bring it down, Yumi quickly got the extra stimulation she needed, and felt a familiar tensing inside. She moaned, and her cock abruptly started jetting its load, showering Lilly's body with her femcum. Thick loads followed each other, flying up from Lilly's lap and mostly ending there, even though some of her jizz somehow made it up to Lilly's right breast, surprising her. Soon it was over, and Lilly's stomach and thighs were covered with white milk all over, with its source twitching inbetween her thighs and crotch. Lilly finally opened her legs, and instantly had spunk dripping to the uncovered areas and onto Yumi. Her pubes were a cum-entangled mess, and she knew that she had spooge running all over her pussy as well, and maybe even Yumi's, too! That brought all kinds of questions into her mind, but for now she was content with the sighing, satisfied Alma Kinan she-male.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was lying on her side on the ground, which changed a little the sensations from Hallec feeding his abundant meat into Chris' hungry flesh, but her whimpers were still audible despite the muffling effect of Percival's hardness in her mouth. That position gave a good view of her beauty, with her other leg held up high by Hallec and the other resting on the ground, her thighs round and long enough, and her full breasts descending slightly towards the ground, but held in shape by their firmness, and an eager look of sexual excitement on her face. Hallec's hand was teasing Chris' nether lips and their sensitive nub while also helping to keep his piece from slipping out, and Percival was idly caressing her somewhat ruffled hair while she played with him with her tongue, lips and hand.

Augustine, whose turn at Chris' pleasant handling had just ended, had resorted to stroking himself off while admiring the beautiful sight. That is, until he felt smooth skin pressing against his back and chest, and spread his arms before realizing that a pair of soft tits and erect nipples against his back and a tuft of pubes tickling his butt were usually not cause for alarm.

"I think I was missing out! Are you missing out?" came the elf's voice.

"Oh, Nei!" gasped Augustine and turned around. He immediately started kissing her body, surprising her for turn, but like him before, she was quickly soothed, when the blonde man placed smooth kisses over her upper chest, nipples, stomach, thighs... and soon she found him requesting entry to her snatch. She opened her legs a little, and was rewarded with a gently probing tongue on her lower lips and still sensitive bud. She let him continue, and started getting excited, pressing Augustine's head closer to her cooch, when she felt a familiar pair of hands on her titties, from where they went down her body, then slid off and came back on her back, joined by Geddoe's lips. He kissed her adoringly down her skin and ended up on her buttocks, which received a fair amount of attention until Geddoe went lower, taking his mouth down her thighs.

Nei suddenly found herself serviced by two men, while watching Chris in front of her, similarly with two men, and the young elf found herself putting herself in the Silver Maiden's position.

* * *

Lucia stopped at a spot where a small stream of water came from the cliff above, then she turned to Hugo.

"When I was watching you," she started, her voice unmotherly sultry, "I knew I couldn't resist the temptation anymore, and I just had to... talk to you."

"I saw the desire in your eyes," she continued, and stepped closer to Hugo in the water. "And..."

That is when she grabbed Hugo's cock again, and prompted an agitated "Ah!" from him before pressing her lips to his. His response was more eager than she had expected, he kissed her hungrily back and his hands quickly found their way to his mother's exuberant bosoms.

Lucia let her other hand wander, too, while they kissed, exploring his son's taut body, while with the other she slowly stroked his erection. After a while, she broke off and guided him to the shore.

"I want you to explore firsthand where you came from... Lie over there if you will, Hugo."

He obliged wordlessly, heaving and excited. Soon he was seeing a sight that made his cock achingly hard, his mother's pussy spread open over him, inviting the touch of his tongue. He could see that she was already excited, and as he watched, another droplet of pussy juice appeared into sight, and he took it on the tip of his tongue.

The sight of Lucia kneeling on top of Hugo's face was beautiful from every point of view, seeing how she resisted the temptation to bend down to Hugo's most traditional Karaya dagger, oiled with precum trickling down the head. In her upright position, the sun highlighted the beauty of the curve of her body, her skin, and her impressive busts resting gracefully on her chest. Eventually Hugo's tongue probing her sex started having its effect on her, making her move around more, unable to hold her excitement, and even give out a few moans.

"Mmh... you're a natural."

Hugo stopped for a second and said, "Mom... I want you to suck me," and Lucia was happy to accommodate him in her mouth.

* * *

Franz's hands rubbed Iku's round butt caringly under the water. There was still a certain slick feeling, but that was not the only reason he was taking his time. "Oh, Franz, you fuss! I'm clean enough already," she said to him, but let him continue his massage.

Then a faint voice came from their side, "Uh, hi..." They booth looked to see Yumi, the curious and curiously alluring Alma Kinan hermaphrodite. "I came to wash up..."

Iku noticed how Franz's massage had paused. "Let me help you," she said.

Yumi hesitated for a moment. Iku's eyes displayed her characteristic kindness, and Yumi decided to step in closer, although the situation made her a little nervous. Lilly had wanted to take a closer look at the group gathering around Chris, but Yumi had suddenly become very conscious of the spent, slimy member dangling between her feet and her complete nudity. Lilly and Yumi had parted, and she felt like she needed to wash up.

She braced herself as she waded into the water, moving slowly towards Iku and Franz under their observant eyes, both of them taking bold views of her body. Then she stopped suddenly. "Oh, it's alright, I don't want to be trouble," she said, and scooped some water in her hands.

"No trouble at all," said Iku, quickly rose and walked over to Yumi as the Alma Kinan warrior let the handfuls of water fall down her breasts. Yumi watched her bend down, assuming she was likewise going to take some water in her hands, so she gasped with surprise when Iku instead took her tongue to her still-slimy pelvic region.

"Looks like you're a little tense," mused Iku while licking Yumi's spooge off her skin, "even though this thing is quite relaxed," she said, tapping Yumi's slippery piece with her finger, and then she took it in her mouth.

Franz watched the show with awe as he cleaned his cock now that his hands were free. When his eyes went up from Iku's ass to Yumi's beautiful body, taking in yet another view of her breasts, and then her eyes, he met her perplexed, pleading look. The situation was somehow so weird, combined with Iku's usual determination, and the funny look she caused on Yumi, that he suddenly just laughed at it all. Luckily, that seemed to ease Yumi a little, and she looked back at Iku.

Iku could feel Yumi's meat start to harden a little again as she suckled the wetness from it, and the feeling was certainly pleasant, but she still had more area to cover. Set to her task, she took her tongue between her thighs, smelling the feminine aroma of her slit. When Iku moved to lick Yumi's female parts, she gasped suddenly and quickly moved her pelvis back, causing Iku to stop. Becoming intrigued, Iku caressed Yumi's folds gently, and was met with another gasp and the dickgirl's thighs writhing.

"Could this be why..? Franz would be happy to help you with that if you want," Iku said to her.

"He would?" asked Yumi. 

"I would?" asked Franz, even though the sight had already started to harden his now-clean dick.

* * *

Lilly walked closer to where most of the group was. The first to notice her was Augustine, who was kissing Nei while she casually stroked his hardness, with Geddoe between her thighs, licking her from behind. The narcissist said something to Nei, possibly a pardon, as he left her and approached Lilly, his eyes probing her with interest, seeking her motivations in her eyes. She didn't quite know them herself, and she wondered if she should have gone to wash first like Yumi. She was feeling a little dirty with the wetness over her body, Yumi's spooge rubbed into her skin during their afterplay into a shiny coating, and her crotch wet and warm, with her own sex juices running down her thighs.

Augustine came close and placed his hand tentatively on her shoulder. Silently, she took a gentle hold of his hand and moved it aside, showing with her eyes that now was not the time. Augustine studied her for a while, and she took another, closer look of his body, then moved her eyes elsewhere, to Chris.

Chris was now on her back, literally, her ass held up in Hallec's hands as he copulated with her, the pace of his thrusts brisk. Her cheek bulged with Percival's cock, and he seemed to be enjoying it very much. Lilly found herself enraptured by the sight, for whatever reason, and stayed there, watching.

Meanwhile, Augustine eyed Nei and Geddoe, who had switched their position, and into a particularly impressive looking one, at that. The elf was sitting on the ground, leaning back and supporting herself with her hands, while Geddoe was over her, feeding his regained hard-on into Nei's eager mouth, judging from the beautiful look on her face. Somehow, the position also gave a very favorable view of her bust, presenting them as both pert and full, their form in perfect roundness. However, with her between Geddoe's legs, it didn't look like there was much more space for a third one in there, and Augustine didn't want to spoil such a beautiful sight.

* * *

Chris loved the feeling of Hallec's big cock plowing her pussy, but it seemed apparent that he was now at his limits, growling and grunting as he was even more than before.

"Are you going to come?" she asked, her flushed face obviously hazy with lust. At the barbarian's confirmation, she lifted her legs up together, supporting them against his body. "Then spill your seed on my skin!" she urged, and even when Hallec left a large void inside her cavern, the flame inside her still excited her when he lifted the wet tool between her thighs, and resumed thrusting as vigorously as before.

"Yes! Come all over me!" she urged again, even though her words were mostly lost on Hallec, already fucking her soft thighs with urgent need coursing through all his powerful, sweaty body. Their strong tone surprised Percival, however, who was used to hearing that tone from her in the hardest of battles. He was stroking himself and relishing the sensuous feeling of Chris' saliva on his piece, while the size of Hallec's member and his position with Chris made him a little envious.

Then, with a thunderous roar, Hallec erupted, and a thick rope of his seed landed splat in the middle of Chris' face, "Ah!" she went, and already started to dribble in every which direction when more came. His heavy loads splattered all over her body, some even flew over her head. Her heaving tits were a prime target, and got a few good loads haphazardly over them, circling the outer curve or draped just across her nipple and areola, with more splatters all over her chest and cleavage. The last dribbles from Hallec's cock spilled over her stomach, with some trailing to her sides and some pooling in her navel. She took it with ahs and moans even as the spunk trailed down her cheeks.

Even though the White Maiden's face was now partially covered with a protein glazing, her face seemed to be burning even redder than before. "I want everyone to fuck me!" she suddenly shouted, gaining everyone's attention as she casually spread the heaving Hallec's spooge all over her body. Then, with a quick motion, she was suddenly on her knees in front of Geddoe.

"I haven't had you yet, Geddoe," she said, and threw her head and hair in way that made even the old vet raise an eyebrow.

"She's right you know," stated Nei, implying her acceptance, and rose up as Geddoe placed himself behind Chris, with her silver-haired snatch simply begging for his cock. She moaned quite profoundly when he entered her, and he was surprised at how tight she felt just after getting reamed by Hallec.

"And Augustine," Chris continued. He wasn't about to refuse an invitation like that, and Percival quickly joined back in as well. Soon, Lilly was looking amazed as Chris sucked Augustine and Percival, cum dripping from her chin and glistening on her body and jiggling tits, as Geddoe pounded her from behind, while Nei kissed and caressed the old veteran from behind, pressing her body against his.

* * *

Hugo was just getting used to eating Lucia out when he was deprived of his treat, and offered a different one instead. Lucia had turned around, and her pussy hovered above his aching hard cock.

"I've wanted this for a while now," she said and studied the expression of boyish wonder and excitement on Hugo's face. When she lowered herself onto him, his hardness burned with pleasure in the welcoming embrace of her sheath.

"Oh, mom..." he voiced, before she leaned in to kiss him, starting to move at the same time, their sexes tightly together. Her heavy busts pressed against his chest as his tongue pressed against hers. His hands roamed her smooth, curvy body while she rumpled his hair, mixing a familiar motherly gesture with the sensual energies coursing through both of their bodies as she grinded her son's cock with quick, sharp movements. When she rose back up again, Hugo's hands found their way onto her fantastic breasts, satisfying the need to touch what he had not been able to for a long time, while Lucia supported her hands on his lean body, feeling his heart pounding.

Eventually, they moved around, with Lucia's legs bent in the air as she lay on her back, getting pounded by the eager Hugo, who groped her full tits as much as she could, obviously still as enthralled by them as when just a baby. She found herself letting out little moans, almost bursting with the excitement in her heart. Was it just the thrill of being with Hugo, or..?

* * *

"I've... I've never had another woman down there," said Iku as she placed herself on top of Yumi's face. They were back on ground, or at least Yumi was, lying on her back on the bank, while Franz, standing in the water, was fitting his hard-on to Yumi's womanhood, with her male part resting just above it. Upon contact of his head on her sensitive lips, she moaned again, and sighed when Franz entered all the way, encouraging him to continue.

"I've done this, mm, fairly often, slp," said Yumi as she started, "in the, hh, village, you knom."

"Feels nice," commented Iku. She looked at Franz, and didn't need to be told that he felt nice as well, or more. Looking at her, he grasped Yumi's tits and kneaded her nipples, and to compete, Iku caressed and kneaded her own.

"Feels good!" commented Iku again, when Yumi probed a little further. Franz rose up, and Iku noticed Yumi had suddenly gotten half hard already. Stretching herself, she lowered herself on top of Yumi and licked the member, and carefully stroked it a little, making Yumi moan under her snatch. She couldn't quite mouth the full member in her position, if she wanted to enjoy Yumi's tongue twirling around her clit that is, but she was able to get the head into her mouth, and under the caresses of her tongue and lips, it soon grew into full size.

"I wonder..." she said to herself, and moved around to kiss Yumi. "Would you like to fuck me with that handsome thing?" She just nodded nervously, and with joined agreement, Franz removed his already slick pecker from Yumi and the women moved around. Now it was Iku at the bottom, and Yumi sinking her rod into her, and when she was done, Franz plugged her pussy again without questioning the new arrangement.

* * *

Lilly was stroking her snatch in heat, watching Chris ride Augustine while rubbing Geddoe's pussy-wet tool between her cum-lubricated tits, trying to lick Percival's cock on the side, when she felt a large hand on her breasts and something big poking her back. "We join," came Hallec's deep voice.

Realization struck, and Lilly bolted around. "Not me! Not that!" she exclaimed, shocked.

Hallec was unfazed, and looked questioningly at Nei. "Ooh, no... not without some special magics, at least," she said, with a hint of admiration in her eyes, all the while she was riding Percival.

"I want it in my ass!" came a sudden yell from Chris.

"Wh-what?!" exclaimed Percival.

"What?" came even Hallec's reply.

"There was some of that oil, right? I want it..." she said, and stunned gazes went from her to Hallec's piece, already as hard and sizable as before, and back again.

"Are you certain?" asked Augustine, and got Chris' confirmation.

"Yes. Percival, would you please get the oil?" she called out to him, and moved off Augustine. "Now lay down over here, Hallec."

He followed, reclining on the ground, his pole towering up, and Chris quickly got on top of him, under the watchful eye of everyone around. Slowly, she slid her pussy down his length, but didn't have time for anything else before Percival was back with the oil.

"Would you do the honors, then?" she asked and spread her ass to give a better view of her anus. Percival got right up to it, spilling some of the oil on her buttocks and asshole, and lubricating his own piece. Then he inserted his middle finger into Chris' ass to oil her from the inside, with her encouraging moans. Soon, he was ready, and took his cockhead at her oiled opening, and entered slowly. The fit was snug, but he was surprised at the relative ease of it, especially with Hallec's tool filling her pussy during the whole time.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed suddenly and gradually started humping her behind, while she and Hallec started moving about the best they could. Meanwhile, Augustine walked off to Nei, who was beckoning him.

* * *

Yumi moaned and whimpered with volume right next to her ear, but her cock inside her wasn't doing much to Iku, since she couldn't move much. She was still enjoying the feeling of her body rubbing against hers, their tits pressing against each other. Nevertheless, it was obvious the shemale was about to come soon, grasping Iku in her need. Soon, indeed, she was pressing against Iku even tighter as her body trembled, broken moans escaping her mouth. Her male part throbbed inside Iku, but just that, at least she felt no cum shooting into her. Her pussy also throbbed around Franz's cock, and he could have let go, but it was still easy to resist at this point.

Finally, she was spent, sighing and heaving on top of Iku.

"She's still hard... Franz, could you go ask about that oil?"

"We don't need the oil," answered the sweaty Franz, also heaving, his hard cock inside Yumi's hot snatch.

"Oh yes we do," she snapped back. "Please?"

"All right then," he replied, and laboriously withdrew from Yumi, then rose to the bank and made his way towards the other group, his wet dick bobbing along the way.

"I guess we're doing it the other way around after all," Iku said to Yumi and turned her around. Her cock was indeed still hard and standing up, and Iku mounted the blissful shemale.

"Ooooh," moaned Yumi deliriously when Iku started rocking herself on top of her, finally getting some sensation from her.

* * *

"Your back is covered with sand, mom."

"Does that bother you?" Lucia asked, now lying on the sand on her front side.

"No. It looks good."

"How about proving it?" she said and lifted her full butt up by spreading her legs, giving Hugo another good view of her now dripping cunt. He quickly started fucking her again, enjoying immensely the feeling of her hot cleft and her moans, his hands resting on her full buttocks as her plump busts were out of reach, pressing against the sand. After a while of brisk thrusts, he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Uh... I'm close..."

"You need to last a little longer," she said and turned around. The sand had stuck well to her sweaty skin, covering an ample amount of her tits and stomach. Seeing that, Hugo wanted to grab his cock and come all over her, but he resisted, just barely.

"Maybe we should wash the sand off." Hugo wasn't sure if she had read his mind but at least that would buy him some time.

* * *

"Franz!" greeted Chris excitedly, and abruptly escaped Percival and Hallec's hold.

"About the oil--" he managed to say, and then he already found himself pinned down by Chris, and then muffled with a passionate kiss as her busts rested down on his chest and her silver hair brushed against his skin.

"I haven't had you yet," she said, and Franz could certainly agree with that, but before he could think of what to do, Chris had plunged herself down his cock with a sweet sigh.

"Now, Hallec, I want you up my rear!"

Hallec took the oil for his turn and oiled his shaft well. He watched Chris' ass wiggle as she rode Franz, and grinned, thinking of getting to fuck that alluring white butt, now reddened beautifully. It didn't take long either, since he was soon fitting his cockhead to her puckered anal hole. Just then, Chris felt some activity from her rune, and now she was sure of it. She had felt hints of the rune's power before, but now she knew its power was helping her take in Hallec, and more...

The sight captivated among others Augustine, and instead of trying to get his focus back to her, Nei left him kneeling where he had been licking her, and wandered off to Geddoe, whose manhood was in Lilly's use, but his mouth free and his attention apparently more focused.

Chris had stopped grinding Franz's hot meat for now, which gave him a good opportunity to try to put some reason back in to the situation. "The oil! Take it to Iku!" Franz exclaimed, and thus didn't quite succeed in his purpose.

Luckily, though, there was quick reply. "No need." Even with everything that was distracting him, Franz recognized the voice instantly. "What can be so hard about getting some oil? I've already lost two men on these trips," Iku continued, followed by Yumi, who looked like she was just barely standing up, with the exception of her proud erection.

Chris moaned as Hallec slowly inserted deeper into her bowel, and lowered her head, covering Franz's head again with her silver hair. That didn't trouble Iku, who bent down to him and brushed Chris' hair aside.

"Well, it seems you got what you wanted..."

He looked quite shocked, and it was uncertain if he had realized that himself. Nevertheless, Iku gave him a kiss and rose back up to eye the chaos. Augustine and Percival were standing around unwittingly, stroking their rods absent-mindedly. Geddoe was getting ridden by Lilly, while Nei was over his face, moaning as he licked her. Iku was also quite horny, and in no time at all she was with Percival, kissing him without question while taking his quickly cleaned, but still oily member into her hand. Soon, Augustine joined her from behind, taking a hand tentatively to her smooth, wide ass, to which she responded only with a sensuous movement of her head.

Yumi, who had fallen a little behind, was exhausted. The juices of her climax were still running down her pussy, but her pecker was still hard and demanding attention after Iku's brief ride on it. But she barely felt like she had the energy to even stroke herself, until she met Chris' eyes. She seemed partially absent, but then her gaze focused on the Alma Kinan with intensity, even while the huge Hallec towered over her, sending visible shocks through her when he pounded her, her tits in Franz's hands and her silver hair swinging with each thrust, and yet, she licked her lips and called for her. Yumi was at the same time energized and aroused further, with a string of precum dripping from the head of his piece, and when she walked to Chris, she quickly took her aching cock in the soft embrace of her mouth.

Chris barely had a sentient thought. In her body, she felt a great tension and pressure building up, and their roots at the two cocks churning her insides. The feeling of Hallec's pole inside her rectum was unspeakable, especially for her, yet, even when it felt a feet long log ramming her anal cavity again and again, its passage was much easier and comfortable than she could even have hoped, and likewise with Franz's stick in the tight confines of her pussy. And now that she had filled her mouth with the quite pleasantly moaning Yumi's girlcock, she was getting short of breath, making her even dizzier than her lust-hazed mind had been, but something inside her insisted that Yumi's hard meat was the next one she wanted cleaving her sensitive flesh.

"Please, Yumi, fuck me, I want you..." she therefore said, and started wriggling out of her current position. Hallec and Franz picked up the hint, and not only that, Hallec picked up Chris herself, too. The hazy Silver Maiden dangled helplessly and sexily in his arms as he placed her carefully onto his pole, bringing a large number of different expressions on Chris' face when he slid slowly back into her anal passage. With her securely fastened in his arms and by her ass, Hallec sat down, then lay down, with Chris soon leaning back against his strong chest. With her legs spread, her silver-framed cove was open for view, looking inviting even with Hallec embedded in her ass just a little more below. With a wordless gaze between her and Yumi, the Alma Kinan shemale lay on top of her, and brought about a duo of female moans when she entered her.

Nei rose up to take Franz's Chris-marinaded meat into her care, and Lilly and Geddoe found a position which proved especially pleasurable to young Tinto noble. Geddoe lifted himself up on the support of his arms, and Lilly almost fell off, since he hadn't been facing Geddoe on top of him. She was able to support herself on her arms, too, but just when she was about to correct the position, she noticed how pleasantly Geddoe's cock rubbed her like that, with him leaning back and her forward, both of their knees bent. So now she grinded herself with passion against Geddoe's pelvis, her young bosoms falling into a pleasant shape, and Geddoe straining himself to keep the position, trying to focus on pleasure of watching her naked back in a slight curve and the tingles the Tinto girl was sending to his cock and balls.

Meanwhile, Augustine and Percival had figured what Iku had been seeking the oil for, and with her ass now also hastily oiled, Iku was getting double-pounded, held between the two men. As much as they could while holding her, their hands adorned her body from tits to ass to thighs while their rods filled her holes again and again. She was pleased at how eager they were, and felt the heat rise in her as they slid in and out of her with surprisingly good rhythm. Percival, with an oily coating on his piece from before, was experiencing the tightness of the cavity hidden under her full rump, while Augustine was pleased enough to be feeding his hardness into Iku's warm cove.

* * *

The sight of the small stream of water cascading over Lucia's full curves did little to help the pressure in Hugo's throbbing hard-on. As he looked at her, breathing hard and heart thumping in his chest, he was sure that she was teasing him still as she brushed her hands nonchalantly over those wonderful mammaries and casually washed the sand off. He was sure the expression on his face was that of a complete goof, while his mother managed to look incredibly sensuous, her sharp yet beautiful features oozing tease.

"You can come now, Hugo..."

It took him a while to realize she meant he should step closer, but before he knew it, he had his hands all over her body and they were sharing a wet, deep kiss. While Lucia was washing sand off his back with one hand and carefully caressing his erection with the other, he was groping her tits, which were more than a handful, and her still taut buttocks. Soon, Lucia bent over some rocks nearby, presenting Hugo with the irresistable sight of her puffy pussy and full behind. They both sighed as he entered her again, and Lucia took her hand to her nether lips as well.

Hugo started out slow at first, but when he gradually increased the pace, he noticed the pause had built up enough stamina to go all the way, so he grabbed his mother's hips and fucked her with everything he had. Lucia quickly joined the pace as she fiddled herself in a frenzy, and the heat spreading from their sexes sent up flames through their bodies. Lucia was moaning her approval and encouragement to Hugo, and with the mindblowing feeling of his tool sliding in her silky channel, he exclaimed:

"Oh, fuck! Mom, you're so hot! I've wanted to do this with you for so long!"

* * *

Lilly gritted her teeth, grinding herself against Geddoe's meat. Dizzily, that's all she could focus on anymore. Electricity was sparking in her body, and she didn't mind that she was exerting her naked, sweaty body in the middle of people who were still essentially strangers, most of them, to reach an orgasm, she paid it no thought, and whoever was looking at her she couldn't see, with her eyes closed. But then the sparks turned into jolts, suddenly running through her, and she rose up quickly, giving an almost feral scream, her hands leaving the ground, as Geddoe's lightning rod worked its magic inside her. The pulses of energy short-circuited her body and mind again and again while she suffered their sweet torment, until finally she was falling, falling down, and felt Geddoe changing his position and placing his hand on her back.

Geddoe took Lilly in his hold, weak and shivering. Sweat beaded on her breasts and elsewhere on her skin, flushed red. "O-ooh, woo," she sighed, contently. Geddoe was in no rush with her, and watched the others while placing a few soft kisses on the girl's neck and back, his hands caressing her stomach, thighs and bust. His eyes rested especially on Chris, and Yumi on top of her, and both of them on top of Hallec. The women were locked in passionate kiss while their beautiful bodies pressed together again and again with each of Yumi's rapid thrusts. Even though the sight of the male member on Yumi was peculiar, Geddoe couldn't think of anything wrong with the fantastic sight of the two beauties enjoying each other, and all the while with Hallec adding to the frantic movements of the engine of naked flesh.

Geddoe also noticed that Nei was on her own again, since Franz had joined back with Iku at some point. Franz's girlfriend was now in the center of a definite man sandwich, just beyond the water margin in the shallow water. Underneath her was Franz, plugging at her pussy, while Percival was lying close on top of her, fucking her commendable behind, and even still, she was sucking off Augustine. The sight of her double-pierced bottom, eager males pistoning into both of her needy orifices was quite raunchy, and Geddoe felt his cock twitch in Lilly's warm cove. Then his eyes went back to Chris and Yumi. Yumi had risen up so that her and Chris' busts were in plain view, or would have been if not for Hallec's hands covering Chris' breasts, and all the while Yumi's sexy butt went back and forth, thrusting her cock into the highly appreciative Chris. Geddoe's meat twitched again, spilling another dose of precum into Lilly. The sexy, sweaty Tinto teen rested hot and spent on top of him, and enjoyed the caresses of his hands, his kisses on her body and his soft whispers with satisfied sighs and moans.

* * *

Iku was finally getting what she needed. She loved the feeling of her double penetration, and loved the feeling of being in the middle of three men, with one of them of course being her Franz, whose cock seemed to be working at her snatch with more vigor than usual, while Percival the knight humped her behind, and seemed to be quite enthralled by it, squeezing and grasping, caressing and even slapping her full buttocks like he couldn't get enough of them. Blowing Augustine with all that distraction took all her effort, but it seemed to be working, seeing how he gasped "Ooh, yes!" or the like now and then, especially when he got carried away, took a hold of her hair and fucked her mouth until she coughed with lack of air, and he let her take control again. Noting his urgency, Iku focused all the attention she could spare to Augustine's cock, stroking him fervently, giving it quick teasing licks and then taking him past the tight embrace of her lips deep into her mouth.

Soon that aggravation paid off, and Augustine let Iku know it before he took himself into his own hands and came with a trembling groan, his cock pointed straight at Iku's face. Iku looked as sexy as ever when Augustine decorated her face with strands of spooge, with the first one splashing high on her forehead and hair, and the rest falling over her nose, cheeks and lips. Iku didn't want any of it go to waste since otherwise Hikusaak would get quite irate, so she cupped her hands below her face, and sure enough, soon strand after strand dripped onto her hands, either from the tip of her nose and chin or straight from Augustine's spewing penis.

With one final satisfied groan, Augustine was finished, and Iku dared open her eyes, even though one had some sperm over it, and the other had some in the eyebrow. Suddenly, the feelings of Franz and Percival pounding into her came back at their full intensity, and she moaned with the sudden sensation before getting accustomed to it a little more. Augustine heaved, and his slimy, still cum-dripping hose was right in front of Iku's face. She licked her lips, tasting the cum there. She felt like she had a protein mask on her face, and she was indeed quite the sexy sight with copious amounts of jizz dripping, drooping and trailing down her features. A lot of it had went down her hands, which were a mess as well. Her body constantly jiggling with the thrusts of two men, some had dripped to the water or to her arms. Feeling hot and naughty, she put her hands on her tits and rubbed the cum on them, then spread it around and scooped some from her face and spread that on her body as well, until she had a sperm-slick sheen all over her middle body, with Franz in the vantage point to see it all, and she still had a noticeable amount of cum sticking to her face when she started licking and sucking Augustine's sensitive, softening member clean.

Nei was looking around, and met Geddoe's gaze. He decided to put Lilly down, and she seemed to be quite content at where he laid her on her side, curling up a little on the soft ground.

Geddoe and Nei met wordlessly, shared a brief kiss, and lay down eagerly. Geddoe soon entered her with the confirmation of the desire in her features, and they quickly got into a pleasant rhythm.

* * *

"Yes! Aah! Just a little longer!" Lucia yelled, but she had quickly taken herself so far that she knew she was going to come with him in her pussy, and all the while she felt the threads of built up tension stretch inside her, until she was strung as tight as she would go, and was pleading Hugo to fuck her harder while also rubbing herself for all she could take, until suddenly a breaking tremor went through her, and she hit the sharp edge of her climax with a desperate yell. She felt like she was crunched together and spread out again, with pulses of pleasure coursing through her body, and was surprised to feel Hugo's cock still thrusting into her.

"Come, Hugo! Pump me full of your cum!" she moaned with ecstacy.

He had been able to keep going with the resolution to fuck her so hard that he couldn't relax even for an instant to let go, but now he had passed his every limit, and his body was filled with the need for his inevitable orgasm, mindwrecking sensation burning in his cock, strung to its limits, and with the very last of his willpower, he pulled out of his mother's spasming, dripping wet pussy, and came right away, sending a heavy load all over her pussy lips and asscrack as he lifted his cock over above her ass. As he groaned and heaved with blissful pleasure, his cock was painting Lucia's coffee brown back milky white. She got thick loads all over her skin, with copious strands reaching her upper back, one even flying into her hair. Most of Hugo's cum splattered haphazardly all over and around the small of her back, and she enjoyed the warm shower of sperm while whimpering in the aftershivers of her own orgasm.

Finally, the last of his load dribbled over Lucia's buttcheeks as the wrecked Hugo coached the last drops of spooge out of his staff. Finally, Hugo was able to admire her cum-adorned beauty as his own making. Her backside was a definite spoogy mess, with his thick white jizz covering a lot of her sexy back, running down her sides and buttocks, and dripping down from her pussy to the water.

"Ahh, I can feel your hot slimy cum all over my back, Hugo. -ooh- What a big load... I'm impressed," she sighed, obviously pleased all over, running her hand through the disheveled locks of hair falling from her forehead. "Your hot slimy cock is throbbing against my ass, I love it--how did it feel to fuck me, Hugo?"

"Hahh--I-it was incredible, mom. I could do it over and over again. I want to jizz everywhere on your body," he heaved, his hands starting to wander along her skin again.

"And I'm going to coach every last drop of cum from you whenever you want, my son--as the future chief and the inheritor of the Flame Champion's title, you have the right to take me as often as you want," the lusty Lucia moaned back.

Hugo's fingers brushed down to her wet snatch. He was still taking in the sight of his mother's luscious Karaya body in front of him, spent, exhausted and satisfied, her sexy back splattered with his copious white sperm. His own satisfied cock was resting against her full butt. The realization was just hitting his exhilarated mind. Holy spirits! I fucked mom! And she liked it!

"I'm going to take you up on those words," he finally replied.

"I hope you do," she said and glanced back at him with a seductive look that Zexens would have considered wholly inapproriate for a mother.

* * *

With Augustine resting further away, Iku had been able to properly concentrate on the two other men having their way, and her way, with her body, and she found that they were doing her a lot of good. She was gasping and panting as the double assault on her behind continued, and neither man showed signs of relenting. So she took it all in, enjoying the ride, letting out little moans that she couldn't hold back, enjoying Franz's look when he didn't seem to be able to decide whether the cum glistening on her breasts and skin, some of which rubbed off onto him, was a good or a bad thing, then kissing him with lovers' tenderness. Percival had no such qualms, taking his one hand or the other from her tits to stomach to all over skin, and kissing her neck. Soon neither Iku nor Franz had any time for such musings, when Iku's full attention focused on her overpowering need to come, which she moaned to both of them in the case that they couldn't pick it up from her trembling and trashing, which suddenly went to overdrive when she hit her peak.

She was suddenly a beast, with more power than the two men, and moaning with urgent ferocity, and it was just easier to let her come in their hold than to try and keep delivering even more pleasure to the already uncontrollably flailing banshee. When it was all over, she still had two hard males in her throbbing, fucked tender orifices, and she was exhausted and spent, heaving with her satisfaction.

"Ohh... Thanks, boys... Maybe Chris could -ah- take care of you?"

Percival took the suggestion without much hesitation, placed a few more kisses on Iku's back before withdrawing his cock from her well-used ass, then went over a little further into the water to clean it.

Iku rolled off Franz into the water. His member was standing hard, glistening with her juices.

"It would be a shame to waste a hard-on as handsome as that," Iku prodded. After another wet kiss to her lips, Franz rose up too, and Iku was left sitting in the water, watching as he went towards Chris. She noted that Franz didn't stop to wash himself, and said to herself, "Hope she likes my taste..."

* * *  
Geddoe's rod was a perfect match for her cleft, and the cute elf moaned and whimpered as he drove into her again and again, her stomach drawn in and her busts rising with excitement. They kept exchanging kisses and her hands were wrapped around his body, as were her legs by now, and he enjoyed the tight embrace even more.

Meanwhile, Percival was right beside Chris, who had an ecstatic look on her face, while Yumi took her cock in and out of her even more frantically than before, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open in pleasure.

"Lady... Chris..." he started, "Would you, ah..."

Chris glanced to her side, and saw Percival's cock, cleaned again but glistening with some residual oil. She barely recognized him, or it, somewhere deep down she knew who Percival was, but that didn't light any sparks in her pleasure-hazed mind, and his penis was just a slab of meat, failing to register why that slab of meat should be any more special than a steak at the butcher's, until finally, a few remaining conscious thoughts in her head managed to meet, and she urged Yumi to bring her dick to her mouth so that she could feel Percival inside her, even as Hallec filled her insides with his log the whole time with small movements.

Yumi circled around Chris and Hallec, and the cum-strewn White Knight was eager to take the slimy Alma Kinan cock in her mouth, making Yumi moan again with the sensation and pressure building up. While the surprised Percival took Yumi's place, Franz came where he had stood, and Chris soon noticed the new slab of meat next to her. Even before Franz had the time to say anything, she had taken it in her mouth, making him gasp as she tasted Iku's juices, while Iku herself looked on from the water, pleased.

The instant Percival entered Chris, shivers went through his body. His eyes spread as if he was seeing Chris now for the first time, before him in all her womanly beauty, looking at him with an expression filled with desire and the pleasure already welling up inside her. Her body was perfect, with her smooth skin and fantastic curves of her stomach and waist, joined by her splendid breasts, with a form so alluringly beautiful that they captured his eyes in sheer awe, perfected by the most beautiful aereolas and nipples imaginable in the world. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to give her all the pleasure he could, and his loins picked up a rhythm of their own, as if in the divine guidance of St. Loa.

Nei's heart swelled with pleasure when she came, warm waves of bliss finally soothing the need in her body, and seeing that, Geddoe steeled himself to reach his climax as well. Soon, with his member withdrawn, he grunted in his release as well, sending his seed over the elf's beautiful body as she still went through the final tremors and vibrations of her release. His sperm fell on her breasts, chest, stomach, and she felt wonderful, spent and satisfied, and when he was done, she drew him to her for a long, deep kiss, in floating, blissful peace, like it was just them together, and they stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the feeling for its full.

Chris had started alternating between the two male members offered to her, sliding her mouth over one and stroking the other, then switching over. Yumi and Franz were more pleased than they could have imagined, and upon meeting each other's gazes, leaned in to kiss over Chris. Chris was excited beyond all reason, her whole body bubbling with liquid pleasure, and the sensations she got from the two cocks pounding her and servicing two others with her mouth and hands were building up into a tidal wave that was on the verge of washing over her, and it was obvious to all three from her anxiety.

"Ah, yess... Bathe me, ohh, with your semen!" she yelled in her throes of ecstacy, and just after that, the tidal wave of pleasure that had been building up crashed against her, sweeping her up and sinking her into a sea of pleasure. Shards of ice were forming inside her and then cracking up with the pulses of heat washing over her body as she writhed and trembled between Hallec, Percival, Yumi and Franz, a long, broken wail of a siren erupting from her, releasing some of the flood of sensation that had burst through her dam, but finally settled down, even if it left her a shivering wreck, her mind adrift on the sea of post-orgasmic euphoria.

To those around her, the sight and feeling of her climax swept them up as well, Yumi of them first, stroking her cock in frenzy, until she blasted a much-needed load of spooge all over Chris' tits in another mindblowing ejaculatory orgasm. Franz quickly joined her in sending a rain of semen all over Chris, showering her with their seed, and each other as well, the ecstatic wankers spewing their jizz everywhere over and around. Percival thought that he could hold on still, but the sight of Chris' beautiful features and her chest getting covered with sperm combined with the heavenly feeling of her pussy were too much for him, too, and he was able to pull out just early enough, the first of his load splashing all over Chris' spread and truly well fucked cunt.

Spraying Chris' body even whiter with jizz was immensely pleasurable for Yumi and Franz, whose orgasm-giddy minds delighted with both the fantastic sensations blasting through their minds as well as truly gorgeous sight of the beautiful Chris getting splattered with spunk everywhere on her body. Percival had joined them out of necessity, spurting his load all over Chris' middle body in the throes of his mind-wrecking ordeal. Her beautiful skin was soon splashed wet with the rain of white milk. A lot of Yumi and Franz's sticky loads were deposited on her face, but mostly on the bottom half, with her cheeks and lips thick with white pudding, but only a few stray strands in her disheveled hair and over her forehead and nose. Her full, round busts had received a fair share as well, cum running down their curves and over her nipples. Still her stomach had a generous splattering of spooge, going down all the way to her pubic mound and silver pubes.

The first and last of Percival's load was dripping down her pussy and crotch, where Hallec was still churning his cock into her ass - but not for long, as Percival soon found out, when Hallec suddenly roared like a beast and with obvious strength lifted Chris off from his cock, only to grab his shaft and stroke himself off - with barely enough time for Percival to step back as Hallec's big pole started spewing its thick load all over Chris' thighs, pubes and pussy. Chris had just opened his eyes to see the show, licking some cum from her lips absentmindedly and sighing weakly, contently, as her bottom got showered with even more soup of life, thick strands running down her skin and Hallec's, until even the barbarian was done. Chris was now an utter cummy mess, most of her body covered with spunk.

Lucia and Hugo, cleaned up, arrived at the scene just at right time to see the spectacular sight of Chris covered all over with sperm from four different people from different corners of the land, and Lucia couldn't resist going over to Chris to place a kiss on her cum-covered, tired lips to relay her approval.

The rays of the sun were turning a softer, golden tone, signaling the passage of the day into the evening, and eventually after a few more swims and in playful, good spirits, with everyone satisfied over and over again, they bid farewell to the beautiful scenery.

* * *

Having missed spending time with him, **Chris** later made up for it with Hugo. Besides that, she imposed restraint upon herself and thought back to the sunny day mostly at night while frigging herself despite many potential partners available. With some exceptions, like when...

 **Percival** once brought up the events of the sunny day in a rowdy argument between the Zexen Knights for Chris' preference, which ended up with Chris taking up all six of her Knights, including her squire Louis, until they were completely exhausted and she was completely covered in her Knights' spunk.

 **Lucia** kept her promise to Hallec, and also offered herself to Hugo whenever he wanted to relieve his tension with her - or even when he just wanted to spray one of his numerous loads on his mother when masturbating. Soon she was used to getting covered with her son's ejaculate on her clothes, hair, face and body, and relished the lewd feeling of wearing his semen in her hair or on the wet skin under her clothes afterwards. Once, she had both Hugo and Hallec at the same time, and after several orgasms of her own, she was plastered a sticky mess with their repeated loads of cum.

 **Geddoe** had some trouble explaining to Queen why Nei and Lilly were suddenly so often found in his company. He was pleased to find that the frenzy of the day had reinvigorated his sex drive somewhat, and sometimes he was able to paint both of their cute faces at the same time with his spooge.

 **Augustine** savored the sunny day as a wonderful memory, and considered everyone involved his friends, companions and partners in life... to which some of them sometimes obliged besides the many other people he had befriended.

Besides her surprising relationship with Geddoe, **Nei** found herself becoming bolder with both men and women. One of her first new conquests was her musician companion Toppo, for whose big nose she found a pleasant use.

Starting to distance from Lilly, **Hugo** still sometimes spent time with Iku and Franz. For some time after the sunny day, the transpired events burned so intensely in Hugo's mind that he had to relieve his tension as often as possible, with many of Budehuc castle's women obliging to help the youth. Often it was his mother that helped him release his pressure with her mouth, tits, hands or a good fuck. He made sure to shower her with his sperm, ejaculating voluminously on her skin, hair or clothes even when stroking off in front of her.

 **Lilly** spent less time with Hugo, in preparation for the eventual breakup after the war's end as well as to open her horizons while she was still in the Grasslands, even while sometimes requiring Reed and Samus for their services. She considered moving to live with the Alma Kinan.

 **Iku** observed that Franz still had something pent up after the sunny day and had not acted on all of his desires, but realized that time might still come, since her boyfriend's attitude was a little more relaxed than before. That included having threesomes and foursomes with Hugo and others, which...

... **Franz** insisted he was allowing for Iku's pleasure, but deep down, he enjoyed Iku's group sex sessions even more than her.

Whispers spread of **Hallec's** equipment, and he found many women daring and intrigued enough to try his assets out even despite his intimidating nature. Yet, few were able to accommodate him as easily and pleasurably as Chris Lightfellow without "special magics".

 **Yumi** had a heated argument with Yuiri about her revealing the secret of the Alma Kinan, after which they made up with heated Alma Kinan sex. Later, Yuiri agreed that the clan could be more open about it in the future and especially while staying in Budehuc castle.

...and all of them would remember the sunny day from shared smiles on each other's faces.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee, that was huge. Finally it's done. Whether it meets its expectations I shall leave up to you readers and reviewers.
> 
> Looking for a new Suikoden III story? Check this out!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8469988
> 
> \--Streti


End file.
